Marriage of the Sun
by silvergolddragon
Summary: After several miscarriages and a stillbirth, a young man by the name of Yami and the husband of the Pharaoh decides to do something drastic to protect both his husband and his fragile heart. (continuation of Alia D's one-shot story) Gift fic to Kuro-chan
1. Decisions

Alia D's one-shot

He'd never caught it so soon before. Not without assistance. Usually, the warning signs would build up, and then they would recognize the situation.

The first time no one had realized their success until nearly four months had passed. That had been somewhat embarrassing on his part, but everyone had been so thrilled that the late confirmation hadn't been noticed. There had been so much relief from them all. Their future was secured, the Gods had been kind, and he had been so happy. He wouldn't need to use his contingency plans. He wouldn't take a chance losing his husband.

At least he hadn't planned to.

Anzu had caught it the second time. He hadn't even realized it until she asked how long he wanted to wait before wearing a tunic. He'd been beyond confused as to why. Royal, he may be, but he wasn't a woman and had no breasts to cover. Men didn't wear tunics in the Egyptian heat without a damn good reason. Even the slaves and servants, male or female, went without. Of course, when he finally realized what Anzu meant, he had an idea to wear one.

The third time, Yugi had caught it when he'd found his older brother wandering the palace halls at night, desperate for something sweet, but not wanting to bother his husband or their guards. Yugi gave a hopeful smile at the realization, and his own heart had warmed at the suggestion. After all, he only did that once, and Yugi recognized the signs immediately. They'd both still be hopeful.

Not that it helped in the end.

The fourth discovery had come by way of his husband. While preparing for their morning, the two men were slightly playful. The royal had eventually yanked his younger husband back into his arms, wrapping his arms around him. The taller Egyptian had immediately gone still before placing his hands on his lover's stomach. Realizing the implication, he had gone silent as his Pharaoh began praying.

It made him wonder if he was cursed and not gifted.

The fifth time, it was noticed early. There had been a violent clash with a powerful tribe from Persia that failed in a rebellion. Despite his husband's reluctance, he'd gone to the border to aid the army positioned at the edge. Egypt didn't need nor wanted any member of that tribe walking their lands. The treasonous tribe, of course, thought otherwise and a battle ensued. He had been fine, despite the worries of Joey and Malik. At least he had felt so until he'd fainted on the return home. Isis, bless her, had told him the (supposedly) good news.

Too bad it nearly ended up killing him. It had been too much, and he'd bled too much.

At that point, the Pharaoh had stepped in. No matter their hopes, the ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt would not lose his soulmate. The king refused to drop the one person chosen by Horus and Hathor to stand at his side always.

He could still remember the bitter tears and the painful, sickening ache in his chest after hearing the words: "Never again."

Things don't always work out that way though.

After his contingency plan had fallen through and later fell apart gruesomely, it wasn't caught by anyone. They had all been too hurt, too betrayed and also buried in grief. He kept having nightmare after nightmare of Osiris walking away with a cold still bundle. Even with Anzu and Yugi at his side, also while he watched that monster tortured and killed before an enraged audience of Egypt, he hadn't been able to recover really.

It was the shock of the murder that did it. He'd woken merely in pain the morning after the execution, hurried to his study, and spent the rest of the day hiding and bleeding. Of all people, Mahad had discovered his secret, later bringing him water and clean linens, but quietly swore he would take it to his grave. His silent support had kept insanity at bay.

He'd never caught it so soon before, but he knew. He knew it was happening again. He just wasn't sure if he could go through it.

There were things he could do. Egypt wasn't just influential in riches and military power. Their intellect and knowledge were nearly unparalleled in other kingdoms. He knew precisely which herbs to use. He wasn't sure if it would kill him or not though.

He wondered if he'd survive this one with, if not his body, then his mind intact.

Curling up on the bed, whispering as not to disturb his sleeping husband, Yami closed his eyes to the darkness of the room. "I am sorry, little one. I will give you all the time I can, but I am sorry." Yami knew this would be the one that would break him. It had been too much.

Seven children lost; six from his own body. He finally realized he would never give Atem the heir they both wanted. It seemed like Horus' promise had meant nothing after all.

Five miscarriages and a stillbirth. A silent tear fell from the empty rose-madder eyes as Yami remembered watching Isis struggle to get their first-born to breathe. He didn't forget the devastated look on Atem's face when he held their dead daughter. He could hear Solomon whispering to him while Yugi's arms wrapped around his older brother in a barren comfort. He still heard Anzu and Mana crying outside the room and the soft prayers from the priests. The silence where there should be a robust, healthy cry of life was the most active memory of it all.

Yami knew this pregnancy would kill him either by miscarriage or by his very hand. He couldn't live with the failure anymore. He'd failed his husband, his family, his friends, the priests, and Egypt herself. Even when he'd broken his own heart and demanded Atem take a wife, he couldn't give his husband a living heir.

But he wouldn't tell Atem. He wouldn't put his beloved Pharaoh through the loss of another child. It hurt seeing Atem hesitate around Yami. The man usually treated Yami as an equal rather than fractured pottery. It didn't make things better when Yami sometimes lashed out in pain. The time between Atem's second marriage and the woman's execution hadn't helped their lives. It must have been Hathor's will that kept the two of them together with so many challenges. Yami didn't know if their marriage would survive this last one.

"All the time I can give you," Yami whispered to his unborn child before curling up as tightly as he could into a ball.

It would take great care, but he knew he could hide his pregnancy. Winter would be approaching soon, and the situation with a Persian providence was escalating. Atem would be leaving within the month to deal with the situation in person, leaving Egypt in the hands of his husband. If Yami wore a loose tunic during that time and were careful, no one would ever find out.

It was likely he'd miscarry again. It was better than a stillbirth.

Rolling over to face Atem, Yami moved closer to his Pharaoh's warmth. He'd take his husband's unknowing comfort.

He'd need it in the future


	2. Depression

Morning came shining its early golden light on the bed lighting up two figures under the covers. Crimson amethyst eyes fluttered open feeling sick but kept it at bay he had enough practice to do so and knew the herd to settle his belly by heart. 'I'm sorry my Pharaoh but this must be done I will not see you disappointed again.' the pale man thought, looking at the tanned one in the bed giving a shiver 'no some must know about this not now, not ever. Atemu will return to either a joyous return or one of mourning and sadness.' Yami leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the sleeping pharaoh's peaceful one in a small sweet kiss. "I love you, my King," Yami said trying not to remember the past and how they had met.

"Love?" Atemu muttered opening his ruby eyes and propping his upper body on his arms. Yami plastered a convincing smile on his face "good morning Atemu." Yami said trying to look convincing, but the tear that fell down Yami's cheek told the young King otherwise. Atemu sat up completely embracing his lover as Yami broke down crying his heart out weeping into Atemu's shoulder while Atemu just whispered sweet nothings rubbing his lover's back. "Shush I'm here Anku you're safe you're no longer under his control." Atemu soothed until Yami calmed his heart-wrenching cries to small whimpers of sadness with tear stains down his cheeks.

"As your lover, I don't want you to go Atemu, but as your husband, I know you must go to protect the kingdom," Yami whispered knowing he would miss his love dearly for the next six months that Atemu would be gone to talk about a treaty with the Persian empire. "I know, Yami, while I am gone, please don't worry about me I will return as swiftly as I can I will be gone for at least five to six months at best I will write letters and send Horus to you personally every day by sundown," Atemu promised, kissing Yami's forehead in comfort.

Yami nodded slowly moving to look right into Atemu's ruby eyes. "I will do my part as long as you do yours, my love," Yami stated kissing Atemu with a small sweet kiss on the lips.

The light from the sun spilled even more into the room as Yami broke the kiss and the embrace moving out of the bed to dress for Atemu's departure for Persia. "Please let this one live I'd trade anything for this one to live," Yami whispered lowly to himself while bottling up his self-hate.

Later that day

Yami glanced around his chambers Atemu had left an hour ago to the peace talks. Yami had fled to their rooms when they were no longer able to see the convoy and had been crying ever since. 'I need something to help me with this pain it's too much!' the glint of a beautiful but sharp dagger in the corner of his eye gleamed teasingly at him from his place on the bed. 'Maybe... A just a few cuts I can cover them with bandages and arm guards so no one but me would know.' Yami thought eyes trained on the dagger as he got closer to it taking it in hand and glancing at his pale wrists and legs while tears still fell from his eyes.


	3. Scars

Previously

"I will be gone for at least five to six months at best I will write letters and send Horus to you personally every day by sundown,"

'I need to do something with this pain it's too much."

"... Maybe just a few cuts..."

Yami thought eyes trained on the dagger as he got closer to it taking it in hand and glancing at his pale wrists and legs while tears still fell from his eyes.

linelinelineline

Moving the cold blade against his skin, Yami pressed down gasping at the pain that cleared his head from all the doubt while small red beads of blood dripped down the edge and on to the stone floor beneath Yami. 'So much better I can think at last. Tomorrow I rule as Pharaoh in place of my husband I just hope I can do this right. I will need to start weeding that tunic, but right now I need bandages and my gold arm guards.' Yami slipped the dagger into his belt after tying its holster around his waist. 'Now I have my escape in case I need to think again.' Yami then rummaged around for bandaged and his arm guards finding them with little joy.

Yami looked in the mirror at his form turning to see his pale belly sideways placing his hand on top of it a few tears falling down his face his eyes threatening to show how broken he was inside. 'I must stay strong I need to pull myself together stress is not good for the baby, and it's no good for me either.' Yami said patting his face slightly sighing looking at his thin form that used to be healthy looking now it was just pathetic and made him seem on the verge of death's door itself.

"I wish you were here Ate I miss you so, so much already," Yami said to himself pushing his tears away from his face. Turning around Yami grabbed a spare sheet and flung it over the mirror not wanting to see his reflection of the wreath before him. "Why does Atemu put up with me? He could have gotten a child in exchange for my life and if that is to happen so be it." Yami said to himself his voice echoing in the silent room turning on his heels heading towards the water basin to wash his face of the tears.

Yami smiled at the cool water as it splashed against his face, gently drying his face before he cleaned and dressed his wrist.

"Now to face my people and hope I don't break down again at the sight of the children running in the crowd." Yami said to himself sighing unknown to him eyes watched his depressed form from the god's realm.

'I mustn't let him fully break or it will break the Pharaoh. We must do all we can to save the child and him,' the spectator from the god realm though.

Yami opened his chamber doors plastering a convincing smile on his face to hid his real feelings when he saw his brother and their friends grouped around the door. "Is the meeting happening here in the hall or the throne room where everyone can sit?" Yami asked

"In the throne room but we wanted to check on you," one of Yami's friends replied.

"Alright let's get going unless you have something to ask of me before the meeting starts?" Yami questioned rising a brow.

The group looked between each other with a quizzical expression.

"Well? Ask your question or start heading towards the throne room," Yami said.

Yugi sighed "we wanted to know how you were doing since the execution you've been very distant lately Yami. Are you sure the... accidents... aren't effecting you?" Yugi asked taking hold of Yami's hand feeling Yami stiffen slightly under his grasp the same hold Atemu had done when Yami was pushing for their daughter to come out.

"I-I'm fine, Yugi," Yami replied, pulling his hand out of Yugi's while resisting the urge to place it over his stomach.

"Alright but you know you can always come and talk to me or Grandpa when you feel alone right?" Yugi pressed as the group made way for the throne room Yami in the lead. "Yes, Yugi. I do know that," Yami replied with a smile.

The rest of the way was silent everyone giving Yami space while thinking on the meeting about Yami ruling the Kingdom temperarliy was going to go with the civilian council.

Yami and the others entered the throne room, Yami walking up to his temporary throne.

Sitting in the throne his husband usually sat in Yami set a mask as the civilian council came in some not looking so pleased to find Yami sitting in the throne. "As you all know my husband has left for Persia for the peace talks and will not return for several months. He had requested that I take his place until his return this meeting is to hear you opinions on his judgement." Yami said firmly his voice filling the room.

The council looked between each other, all of them deciding who should challenge the Pharaoh's decision.

Yami looked expectedly at the council wondering which would object to this first since when Yami first met Atemu he was just a simple farm boy uprooted from his home to work on the carvings in Atemu's tomb and almost beaten to death by many angry and grief stricken people that mistook him for Atemu. Beaten and whipped to the point he was but a hollow shell full of misery and sadness from all those around him, always in fights with people twice his strength, always angry and always hating his body for how it easily broke under pressure.

"If no one speaks now I'll take the silence of having no objections," Yami said.

"I a pose to this judgement." a young man said he had brown hair and brown eyes he stood an average height with dark skin his mouth in the shape of a frown clearly on his face that turned into a look of rage. "Why should we follow a Hebrew hybrid like you? Much less a cursed one who kills their own children before their born and fakes their tears for attention. You hold no value as a leader or to a husband you hold back from continuing his bloodline."

Yami had expected that something like that but it still hurt to have them words shouted at him, tears forming in his eyes at the cruel words.

"How many agree to Kaleb's ruling?" Yami asked voice shaking a bit as Yugi got worried 'Yami is starting to break under all these pressure what will he do once he is alone?' Yugi bit his lip this was not good for Yami especially with Yami still so sensitive to the deaths of his children.

Several members of the council raised their hands to Yami's question, some smirking when they saw Yami physically beginning to crack under the pressure.

"Who is against it?" Yami asked looking at the council. Only one hand shot up briefly but it was quickly pulled back down when everyone in the council turned to him.

"None... So be it... I will leave the palace so none will have to see me and the shame I bring to the crown. I depart for a secluded oasis at sunset none but my brother and his friends are to come and get me when my husband returns from the peace talks be happy that my life will be in consent danger and my blood will be in your hands. that is final this meeting is over." Yami said standing taking off his crown and placing it on the throne along with his wedding ring tears falling from his eyes filled with anguish as he left to pack a simple bag of clothes.

"Yami? What are you doing?" Yugi asked as he ran over to his brother. "You can't do this. Atemu wouldn't want this."

"Its my decision Yugi I've caused enough shame to Atemu's name this is the only way I feel I can atone for them. Im leaving no mater what if not my own will then the council would of had me removed by force. Promise me you will not come after me until Atemu returns." Yami asked undoing his jewelry leaving the blood stained bandage on packing several more along with the blood stained dagger with some simple clothes for the day and thicker ones for the cold nights.

"Yami? What happened to your wrist?" Yugi asked worriedly, seeing the bandage with the blood soaked through.

"I tripped and cut myself earlier Yugi nothing to worry about... I'm taking my horse then sending her back here Yugi take care of Crystal for me will you?" Yami asked since his mare had been diagnosed with pregnancy over a week ago. "Im stopping in a town before heading to the oasis for a tent and a month's supplies of food to get me started."

"O-Okay, Yami. Will we be able to communicate while you are gone?" Yugi asked, not wanting to lose contact with the pale Queen.

"If i am allowed to bring Luna then yes if not because she is a palace born owl this will be the last time we will take to each other." Yami said giving Yugi a kiss to the forehead. "Live long and find love Yugi be the best you can be... Here this document has the legal rights to the farm we used to live on with Grandpa if i ever find myself in trouble i will head there and contact you by messenger owl. Believe me when i say this Yugi, i love Atemu far too much to bring him anymore shame and be a burden for him to carry." Yami said with a fake smile turning and leaving the room and the palace with a heavy sigh.


	4. Lost

"Promise me you will not come after me until Atemu returns."

"Yami what happened to your wrist?"

"I love Atemu far too much to bring him anymore shame and be a burden for him to carry." Yami said with a fake smile turning and leaving the room with a heavy sigh.

Linelinelineline

Three months later

A thin figure with a large belly sat up from his dream an old memory he wanted to forget. Taking hold of the dagger on the sandy floor beside him holding up his scared arms from his wrists to his shoulders the pale man with broken and empty eyes slashed a shallow cut on both his inner arms letting the burning tears flow free. "I... Am... Nothing... But... A burden and child murderer." Yami said crying into his blistered and scared hands seeing the sun shine into his tiny tent getting up to wash in the water of the oasis then to tend his plot of land he chose to use to grow his food. In the far corner of his tent was a pile of letters from his lover from the past three months but the letters have been getting a lot less with far few between the days.

"I wonder why Atemu hasn't been writing as much these days," Yami muttered as he walked over to the oasis creek, stripping and climbing into the cool water.

Lowering himself in the shallow pool Yami took a breath and dunked under the water. Opening his eyes under the water Yami looked at the calm and serene picture ignoring his need for air as he just watched some more of his blood mix with the clear blue water finally surfacing when the burning became too much. Hearing the sound of hooves in the distance. 'The tax collectors are here I just hope I have enough coins from the market.'

Yami reluctantly climbed out of the water and got dressed before going to grab his coins for the collectors.

Taking the bag of coins Yami waited in front of his tent masking his emotions behind a mask of indifference as four young burly men rode into the oasis where he stood hoping down from their horses with a sick gleem in their eyes. "What do you want this time Ushio I have the money to stay here but you brought extra people why?" Yami asked a bit scared inside as the men came closer.

"I've decided that the money isn't enough for you to stay here. We want more," Ushio replied with an evil look in his eyes and a sick smirk on his face.

"What could you want from me?" Yami asked taking a few steps back and tripping over a branch on to his ass his back slamming against a post to his tent.

Ushio chuckled before he grabbed Yami's shirt and pulled the boy forward roughly, pressing his lips to roughly to Yami's.

Yami's eyes widened as he tried to get out of the kiss after getting his shirt ripped off and his belly shown to the other three men after getting pushed back to the ground.

Yami wiped his mouth quickly with a disgusted look when Ushio pulled back, glaring at the man.

"Looks like he is a freak and you know what we do with freaks boys?" Ushio asked his comrades.

Yami started to shake with fear, second guessing his decision to leave the palace, his brother and friends behind.

a hawk flew down with a kite falcon and owl scratching the men's faces letting Yami slip away with his coins summoning his letters and knife with a simple spell. climbing on to one of the horses Yami untied the stallion around heading for the farmhouse on the other side of the kingdom but not without getting a few darts shot at him two of them hitting his arm. 'i prey you can find me when you return Atemu please when you return, do the right thing and set me free so you will not have to b tied to my fate of death.' Yami prayed silently tears falling from his eyes. "i am not tainted, and broken what is next for me to face at my only safe haven left?"

The horse under him ran fast but Yami could sense the other horses starting to chase them down.

"i need to lose them fast in the desert or I will be damned to a fate worse than death and shame." Yami said to the wind leaning closer to the horse encouraging the stallion to go faster than the other horses as his vision split making Yami shake his head. "got to... fight off... the poison..."

The horse noticed his rider was in trouble and his instinct to protect his rider kicked in, the horse not caring that Yami was not his rightful master.

"Good boy run as fast as you can to the closest town." Yami said in a whisper to the horse then fainting as the horse instinctively headed to a secluded place only a thief could find.

The horse panicked when he noticed his rider pass out, running even faster with the hopes that his rider would be alright.

Silver: sorry if this is a bit short i wasn't sure how to go about it but at least its higher than 600 words I try not to make my chappies too short.

Well that's all folks XP


	5. Found

The horse slowed a bit as he saw his old master and his master's acomplace. Both had raised the stallion but had to reluctantly give up the stallion when the thief had been caught and the acomplace had to sell the stallion to pay for the food his master took. Giving a loud whine a wild white mane of hair turned elbowing another man with spiked platinum gold hair.

"What have you brought us?" The white haired thief asked, walking over to see who was on the horse's back.

The stallion stamped his back left three times then his front right twice. "Hurt twice?" the other asked while the white haired man pulled the unconsciuos Yami from his horse. "Maraku check the sattel bag maybe there is something in there that will give us an idea who this guy is."

Maraku nodded and grabbed the bag while his friend carried Yami over to his bed, Maraku starting to shuffle through the bag once Yami was gently laid onto the bed.

"Anything Maraku? Any kind of name on those letters?" the man asked while looking over the old and fresh scars left on Yami's arms and legs all evedence of depression most likely from losing something presciuos to him. "Just two names Atemu and Yami the rest is all written in noble's script.

"I don't think this boy is Atemu since this boy isn't Egyptian. I think he might be Yami," the man muttered to himself.

"Would explain why he is here and not at the palace... When did Ryou say he last saw Yami truly happy?" Maraku asked the thief pulling two darts out of Yami's shoulder "when did Yami get so fat when his arms are skinny as a stick?" The keeper asked grumbling to himself. The other man frowned. "He got like that when he was pregnant last time," he mused.

"You don't think... That could be the reason why he decided to leave the palace? From what these letters imply Atemu seems to think Yami is safe in the palace ruling the kingdom in his stead." Maraku stated "what are we gonna do Akefia? This would be the Pharaoh's eighth child and from what Ryou implied Yami was devastated and unable to heal after the third child he tried to conceive."

Akefia sighed. "I don't know. Clearly Yami is trying to protect his husband and everyone else from the potential loss of another child," Akefia said.

"But that begs the question on why Yami is toating around a blood stained dagger?" Maraku asked handing said dagger over to Akefia to inspect.

"I think the little one here has become a cutter to relieve his pain," Akefia summarised from the dagger and the cuts on Yami's arms and legs.

Maraku nodded while Yami groaned cracking open his clouded eyes. "Ryou? Malik? What you doing here? Did Atemu come home yet?" Yami asked softly feeling a bit out of it closing his eyes to keep the place he was in from spinning.

"We aren't Malik or Ryou and we have no idea if your husband is back yet," Akefia said.

"Who you then? Their lovers?" Yami asked

"I'm Akefia and this is Maraku," Akefia said, looking at Maraku with a look that said you answer the next part.

"Akefia is Ryou's brother I'm one of Malik's lover's." Maraku said while helping the little King up to a sitting position.

Yami groaned and gripped his head. "Where am I? Did the horse bring me here?" Yami asked softly.

"About a days ride north to the palace and yes the horse did bring you here and your staying here until Ryou comes and brings you back to the palace. This is no place for a pregnant male to be even one as far down in depression as you are. I think it's time to hint this towards the pharaoh don't you think Maraku?"

"What?! No! He can't know. No one can do know about this," Yami cried, clutching his belly protectively.

He still didn't believe that this time was the time that an heir would finally be born and live.

"Well to bad princess your going back home whether you like it or not."

"Only if you guys promise to help me hide the pregnancy until I run out of time," Yami said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maraku asked with a frown. "If the baby won't live then my mind shatters. I'm as good as dead with this curse I carry I don't want anyone else to try to save me the spell had already been casted." Yami said holding his protectively.

Akefia and Maraku sighed. "We will keep them from interfering but we won't help you hide something so important," Akefia said.

Yami bit his lip then sighed "fine... Why cant I feel my legs?"

Akefia frowned and started to poke Yami's legs, trying to find out what was wrong from observations and a touch of magic.

"A numbing agent in the darts... The ones who shot you were gonna rape you in broad daylight now that is just low." Akefia fumed.

Yami shuddered at the thought of what the men were going to do to him, Maraku whacking Akefia upside the head for saying it so bluntly in front of the pregnant male.

"Just take me home Isis already knows what to do to counter act the numbing in my legs." Yami said looking to the two thieves a sweet smelling cloth pressed over his mouth and nose making him sleep. "Sorry, we don't want you finding out how to get here in case you try running away." Yami heard before he lost consciousness.

Akefia scooped the unconscious boy up and carried him over to the horse, mounting with the boy in his arms with ease.

"Lets go Thunder we are heading for the palace." Thunder nodded and took of towards the palace.

"Yugi! Yugi wait up! Your not going to go out and look for Yami in the farmhouse again are you?" Called a young pale skinned and silver haired teen running over to the cloaked starfish headed boy.

Yugi sighed and turned to face his friend. "Why shouldn't I, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"He must of had reason to leave other then what he told you Yugi." Ryou tried to reason.

"RYOU!" called out a rough and deep voice making the albino turn to see his older brother with Yami unconscious in his arms. "Oh Ra what happened 'Kefia?!"

Akefia dismounted his horse, watching as Yugi and Ryou ran over to him with worried expressions as they looked at the pale King.

"Yami! Oh Ra bring him inside we will have Isis look over him." Yugi said worry in his eyes at seeing Yami's belly.vAkefia nodded and followed Ryou as the pale boy led the way to the healing chambers.

"Stop staring at his bump," Akefia scolded Yugi when he noticed the pale boy staring at his brother's bump.

"He is pregnant again isn't he?" Yugi asked sadly

"Yes but he doesn't want anyone to know because he fears the child of will not survive," Akefia replied.

"But why? that would just add stress to him to not tell us?" 'is this the reason Ryou was talking about?'

"He doesn't care about that. All he cares about is the fact that he will probably lose another baby and crush his own soul in the process. He doesn't want anyone else to experience his pain. Especially the Pharaoh," Akefia said.

At that moment Kaleb came out eyes narrowing when he saw the hybrid 'ex-Queen' on the palace grounds. "What's that freak doing here?!"

Akefia, Yugi and Ryou all glared at him.

"He is still the Pharaoh's Queen so you will treat him with more respect and he has every right to be here. I would recommend you mind your tongue since I have a nasty habit of removing the tongue of someone who speaks badly of one of my brother's friends," Akefia growled darkly. "He gave up his throne the moment he left of his own will!"

"He was doing that because of you, you idiot! Now leave us alone or I'll tell Atemu what you did! He'll be back before Ra rises tomorrow!" Yugi shouted

Silver: as always please read write and vote.

Thank you Silver out :)


	6. Confession

"What is going on here?!" Boomed a familiar deep baritone voice that had Kaleb paling looking towards the gate where Atemu rode in on a white stallion.

"Perfect timing," Ryou said with a smirk.

Atemu dismounted his horses once he was near the group, a worried frown gracing his face when he saw Yami.

"Is he alright?" Atemu asked, noticing Yami's stomach but decided to ignore it so that he isn't crushed if his assumption of the situation is wrong.

"He has not been alright since his second loss Atemu. I would advise you keep anything sharp out of his reach from now on and let his arms heal." Akefia said dumping Yami into Atemu's arms crossing his arms then walking the king upside the head.

Atemu growled at the thief. "I get that. Why is he unconscious?" Atemu snapped. "And why is everyone threatening Kaleb?"

"Because when we had that meeting to see if Yami would be allowed to rule the council basically voted against it Atemu. Yami then took of his crown and wedding ring leaving it on the throne and left that afternoon this is the first time we have seen him in three months. He kept saying he didn't want to already burden and shame your name then it already was because he couldn't produce an heir for you."

Atemu sighed. "I'll deal with you and the others soon, Kaleb, and you better watch out because you're in serious trouble. Right now I'm going to see Isis with my husband," Atemu said.

Atemu walked past Kaleb and into the Palace giving a cold glare to the civilian councilors who dared to stop him from go further inside watching them move aside. Yugi, Ryou and Akefia followed the angry Pharaoh.

"He got shot by two darts while away which is why I was bringing him back," Akefia said, thinking the Pharaoh deserves the right to know what is wrong with his husband.

This just made Atemu more angry at the council including how light Yami was and how red Yami's skin looked from being under the harsh desert sun.

"What else do you know about Yami's, trip away Atemu growled, not so much at Akefia but it kind of sounded like he was.

"He was almost raped in broad daylight and he can't walk for at least a day or two because he got shot with a dart filled with numbing stuff." Akefia said bluntly getting another whack from Ryou both him and Yugi blushing red with anger.

"What? He wanted to know and you know I don't sugar coat anything," Akefia growled. "The least you could have done was speak this in privet!" Ryou shouted in Akefia's ear making it ring while Ryou pulled Akefia by the same ear towards his room. "I'll be back I have a older brother to strangle and punch right now."

"Ryou can be scary when he wants to be," Yugi muttered as he and Atemu kept walking towards the healing chambers.

"Yugi can you tell me Yami's emotional state when he left?" Atemu asked a bit calmer but it still sounded rough.

Yugi blinked and nodded slightly before he explained what he thought Yami's emotional state was.

"He was sad upset and desperate. I assumed it was because he was missing you so much after you left."

Atemu sighed. "I should never have left him while knowing that he wasn't up to the task," Atemu said softly, angry at himself for leaving his broken husband to rule.

"You didn't know none of us knew Atemu at least now Yami can explain what these marks on his arms are." Yugi said pointing to the knife cuts along Yami's arms as they entered the healing chambers.

Isis turned and gasped when she saw the pale king in the Pharaoh's arms. "Oh my. What happened?" Isis asked as she ran over to them, carefully checking the pale boy over.

"From what I am getting just now from everyone is that Yami was living on his own somewhere in the desert, pregnant, and cutting himself to release emotional pain.

Isis frowned. "That was an idiotic move but I can see where he's coming from with his history. Place him on the bed so that I can get a better look at him," Isis said.

Atemu gave a small nod walking over and placing Yami on one of the spare beds. "Isis I'm going to have a look at Yami's memories and mental state once you finish examining his body." Atemu stated leaving no room for argument.

"Normal I wouldn't agree but I think it is important in this case," Isis muttered as she set to work examining Yami.

Atemu stepped away as Isis continued her work stripping Yami nude putting a hand over her mouth at the number of criss crossing scars all over Yami's thighs and inner legs looking to spell out words in mix of Hebrew and Persian symbols.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the symbols as well. "What has he been doing to himself?" Yugi asked.

At that moment Yami twitched a bit his peaceful face scrunching up a bit with a shiver racking over his form opening his tired eyes for the third time that day. "Where...?" Yami whispered.

"You're in the healing chambers, Yami," Isis said.

Atemu heard Isis talking to Yami and walked over to his husband, gently taking Yami's slightly smaller hand into his own.

Yami flinched and weakly tried to pull his hand out of Atemu's but couldn't with the Pharaoh's strong yet gentle grip. "You shouldn't be here... I shouldn't be here... I don't want you to see the shame I would have brought you again." Yami said softly tears built up behind his eyes and threatened to spill all these swirling emotions he had in a bottle threatening to break open.

"You have brought me no shame but you have brought me love, Habibi. You are by my side which is exactly where you should be and I will never let you go," Atemu said gently, softly stroking Yami's cheek with a loving smile.

"... I missed you Atemu... You saw the spell on my legs didn't you?" Yami asked a bit louder but not by much feeling a light blanket cover his lower body.

"Yes, Habibi. What are they?" Atemu asked with a worried frown, knowing by Yami's behavior that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"It mimics what you do to criminals except its connected to what's growing inside of me if the child were to not make it within the forty eight hours after it's birth I become mentally broken and crippled for the rest of my life." Yami said softly looking away from Atemu's eyes in shame and self-hate.

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise and fear, cursing himself more for leaving his lover.

"Habibi why would you do that? Sacrificing your life so another can live?" Atemu asked cupping Yami's face and moving it to look at his lover's crying jewels. "So you could still have something to take care of if not an actual baby then why not a person with the mind of one? Who better to be it then me the one who can't give you a single breathing and living heir without killing himself?" Yami cried out holding Atemu's hand that was on his face while more tears spilled out of his eyes.

Tears started to run down Atemu's cheek. "I don't want a baby as much as I want you. I love you and I don't care if we never have a baby," Atemu said softly, pulling his husband close to his chest while a hand rested on Yami's extended stomach.

Yami just cried breaking down shaking into his husband's chest uncaring if his brother and healer saw the forming scars of whip like markings on his back and the remnants of bruises on his sides.

Isis frowned and carefully inspected the wounds while the two lovers cried together, Yugi coming over to assist Isis with her work.

Yami soon calmed taking deep shaking breaths while Atemu just held him. "I should have told you this when we lost the second child." Yami mumbled laying his head on Atemu's shoulder breathing in the cinnamon and jasmine musk that was Atemu.

"It'll be alright, Habibi. You won't need your plan. He will survive this time," Atemu promised, deciding that he will have to go and beg the gods for help to save his family.

"Temu... I wanna sleep in our bed not on sand again..." Yami mumbled succumbing to the mental exhaustion and falling asleep. Again.

"You'll never sleep on sand again," Atemu whispered in Yami's ear, promising both himself and his lover. "We have to find a way to remove this spell encase the worst happens again," Atemu said a little louder.

"The only way I can think of removing a spell written in blood would be to counter it with another spell written in the blood of a lover or of a family member." Isis said thank full that her knowledge was so vast thanks to her husbands nightly mutterings of mage craft.

"Well... either me or Atemu could do that. When should we do it?" Yugi asked.

"On the night of the full moon right before it reaches its peak and after one of the gods for child birth has been given an offering and a prayer." Isis advised handing Atemu a clean sheti for Yami with a ruby colored boarder.

Atemu nodded and took the offered cloth with a smile.

"It was the only thing I could save before Kaleb raided your chambers and remover anything he suspected Yami to have used and ordered it burned into ashes even any record of Yami's slave life in the palace to his last day in the palace three months ago, Atemu." Isis bowed in apology while Yugi sadly nodded digging into his pocket and holding out Yami's wedding ring to Atemu. "I was able to save it before it was melted in the bonfire."

"I'm going to kill him," Atemu growled as he took the ring, gently slipping the wedding band onto Yami's finger.

Atemu looked at Yami's hand in say, less when he noticed the ring was too big for Yami's thin hand when before the already small ring fitted him perfectly.

"Here..." Yugi handed a golden chain to Atemu that was thin but strong enough to hang the ring from Yami's neck instead. "When Yami gets back to normal you can redo your vows and put the ring back on until then the ring will stay on this chain."

Atemu nodded and slipped the chain three times around the ring, gently, placing the necklace around Yami's neck.


	7. Reunion and Challenges

Scooping Yami up Atemu then left to his chambers "thank you Isis... Do you know how far along he is this time?" Atemu asked glancing behind to the priestess and healer.

Isis sighed. "I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I think he is at least sixteen weeks," Isis replied.

'Four months? He doesn't look like it thought more like five or six from how large his belly is... Could it be that... There is more than one child?' Atemu thought to exit the chambers and heading towards his own.

Isis frowned also thinking about her guess coming to the same conclusion. "Possibly," Isis muttered, knowing Atemu wouldn't hear her even if she spoke usually.

"Isis?" Yugi asked wondering if he heard her right.

"Yes, Yugi?" Isis asked, turning to face the pale boy.

"What did you say before right after Atemu left?"

"I said it is possible that Yami is carrying more than one baby or it could simply be that he is bigger than his first pregnancy just because of how it works," Isis said, adding a bit more. "It is common that the second or more baby bump is bigger."

Yugi nodded with a sigh.

Atemu was just down the hall from his chambers when he spotted Kaleb coming out of them yawning as if he just came out from a quick cat nap. 'He is taking this life of luxury too far most likely he had been sleeping in my chambers in Yami's steed since the room was practically empty until now.' Atemu thought to boil with rage.

"What the hell are you doing in MY chambers?!" Atemu snapped angrily, feeling Yami shift in his arms slightly.

"y-your highness!" Kaleb turned to an angry King holding a sleeping Yami the wedding ring hanging from Yami's neck like a precious jewel.

"Where did that Come from?!" Kalevala demanded, forgetting who was in front of him the moment he saw the band of Yami's and Atemu's union.

"You should know Yami left it here before burned all his things," Atemu said looking much like an angry King especially when his lover was attacked be it mentally physically or indirectly. "Damn its years of planning down the drain all thanks to a hybrid bitch that I keep poisoning," Kaleb muttered to himself, but Atemu got the gist of it and was enraged. "You're saying all those miscarriages was your doing!?" Atemu shouted angrily.

Kaleb shrunk back in fear at the shout, not expecting Atemu to be able to realize what he had said or done.

"Guards take this trash to the dungeon!" Atemu called as Joey and Tristan came around the corner glaring down at the ex-councilor having heard Atemu's conclusion.

"What?! You can't do that!" Kaleb shouted, too self-centered and full of hate to realize his wrongdoings.

"He can, and we will see to it your treated with the best we can offer," Tristan stated punching his fist into his palm. Both grabbed the blubbering councilman tiring his hands behind his back and pushing him towards the dungeon.

Atemu sighed and walked into his almost open chambers, gently lying Yami down onto his soft bed.

"I never did realize how much Yami influenced our room." Atemu thought aloud pulling a light blanket over Yami's form.

Yami smiled slightly in his sleep and rolled over, pulling a pillow to his chest until he noticed Caleb's scent.

Yami whined and threw the pillow away, pulling Atemu onto the bed and nuzzling into the Pharaoh's warm chest.

'Looks like I'm gonna do some redecorating in here when Yami wakes up from his nap.' Atemu thought to hold his lover also feeling the effects of the long trip and peace talks take their toll on Atemu and make the young king also fall sleep.

Atemu shifted in his sleep, burying his nose in Yami's hair with a soft moan at finally having his lover in his arms once again.

Four birds came inside turning into people floating silently over to the two sleeping lovers. "-I think it's time we gave the Pharaoh and his love our gift.-" the only woman of the group said.

The others nodded. -Why don't you begin and we'll follow the way- one of the others said.

The woman nodded and started the spell making a small glowing golden orb filling a fourth of the way with her magic.

The others started the spell as well, their magic joining the glowing orb.

The woman took the now full orb and floated over to Yami smoothing Yami's hair with her hand. "-from now on my child you will no longer have to worry about another little one being lost before they are even born. I give you a gift, come to my temple on the day of the half moon. There a plate of clay will be waiting for you to shape it and to give it the life of a mortal. To help you in this task we four have decided to grant you a new body one more suited to take care of this task.-"

Yami shifted in his sleep, smiling at the feeling of the hand in his hair.

He didn't wake up at her words, but they were implanted into his mind, and his mind will force him to comply with what she had just told him.

The woman smiled at Yami "-Isis we don't have much time left do what you need to do then we must return to the heavens before sunrise.-" one of the three males called as Isis pushed the orb into Yami's body watching Yami become smaller and more feminine with breasts longer hair and a softer face but still retained his masculine build as his body filled out looking healthy and normal with his bulging belly. "-good night Little Moon.-"

"Nighty night," Yami mumbled in his sleep.

Morning came, and Yami was semi-awake curled up hugging the warm pillow under him feeling move. 'Why is my pillow moving and why is it so comfy warm?'

Yami slowly opened his eyes and blushed darkly when he realized that he was using a war chest for his pillow, looking up to see that he was back in his husband's arms and their bed once again.

Yami looked around the room to find it almost bare and mainly of his stuff that Atemu had given him over the years. 'To think we have been married for eight almost nine years when I was only fourteen.'

Yami frowned when he noticed that his hair was longer, pulling a handful of his strands over his shoulder to play with.

That was when Yami noticed the two lumps on his chest poking them. "W-what is happening!?"

He winced slightly when he poked his new breasts, finding them to be a little tender. He wasn't sure if that was normal for breasts or if that was just because of his pregnancy but either way they hurt to poke.

"Atemu?" Yami called slightly panicked. Atemu woke up, looking at his full-eyed husband who had a hand in his mouth.

"What's wrong, Habibi?" Atemu asked tired, frowning when he noticed the changes in Yami's form. "What happened to you?"

"Don't know... but I don't... feel well," Yami said turning a bit green while his free hand wrapped around his belly. Atemu quickly got up noticing Yami's skin felt smooth and soft to the touch no longer riddled with scars of the past as he rushed Yami over to a pot holding back Yami's long hair as the pale one threw up what was in his belly and that wasn't much, to begin with.

Atemu couldn't resist gently running his fingers down Yami's smooth stomach, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. He was curious what else was different with his love and wanted to explore it honestly, but he didn't want to push Yami to do anything while he is in this condition. "Atemu... I'm hungry... Can I have some food?" Yami asked softly leaning back into his husband's chest he self-sore, and his legs were still numb.

"Are you sure you can keep it down?" Atemu asked with a light blush, liking the sound of Yami's new girl-like voice. "I think so... If I eat a little at a time... Its been a while since I last had a decent meal." Atemu nodded. "Alright. I'll have someone bring some food for us to eat," Atemu said with a gentle and loving smile.

Yami smiled in return snuggling up to Atemu having missed his warmth and touch. "Atemu..." Yami called in a questioning tone to get Atemu's attention.

"Hmm... yes, Habibi?" Atemu asked softly, his hands moving to gently stroke Yami's extended belly like he did the first time that it had made it this far.

"What would you do if I told you someone else had forced me into a kiss?" Yami asked while purring under Atemu's touch while the other frowned. "I would kill him because I know that you wouldn't willingly do it. Why do you ask, Love?" Atemu asked softly, knowing already what it was about but he thought that it would be best if Yami told him himself.

"I was kissed by force by one of the tax collectors from a town nearby the oasis I claimed and farmed on for three months. He had brought company with him though they're the ones that made me unable to walk and almost raped me." Yami said hiding his face in the crook of Atemu's neck.

Atemu sighed and rubbed Yami's back gently. "If I get the tax collectors to come in, do you think you can point the bastard out?" Atemu asked softly; his eyes darkened slightly in suppressed rage.

TBC...


	8. Truths

"Yes I can, but I might have to sit in your lap if you let that infamous temper of yours lose and send a mind crush to them all." Yami pointed out with laid-back look groaning while leaning into Atemu's nimble hands working out the very tense knots in Yami's back.

Atemu chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to be as close to you as I can... special with our little one coming soon," Atemu said softly, leaning down to gently kiss Yami's neck while he continued to work on the pale boy's back.Yami giggled while Atemu leaned down the tips of Atemu's fringe tickling his neck while Atemu started leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulder to his ear. "Wouldn't you like me flat on the bed it would give you more room?" Yami asked.

"I would but are you sure you want to? I don't want to pressure you if you want a little more time after everything," Atemu said softly.

"I just want to feel your comfort and touch, for now, Atemu I'm not cracked glass yet... Just a back rub Atemu no penetration if we go that far without my consent. Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfectly fine with me," Atemu said with a smirk, standing up with Yami in his arms and quickly walked back over to their bed.

Yami was then relieved of the sheti on his hips now nude to his lover and king getting gently flipped to rest on his belly and new breasts. 'I'm gonna have to ask Mai for a new wardrobe when I can stand on my own two feet.

Atemu smiled and leaned down, gently kissing and licking down Yami's spine.

Making Yami gasp and moan pushing up against the velvet feeling warmth that trailed down the center of Yami's back.

"D-Do that a-again," Yami asked with a dark blush, fisting his thin fingers into the sheets below /I am a stick with how small I am./ Yami thought while Atemu trailed back up Yami's skin from just above Yami's ring of muscle.

/You're not so thin anymore, Love. Whatever changed your form also made your body healthy once again/ Atemu replied softly to Yami's thoughts, stopping to gently kiss the back of Yami's neck while his hands returned to massaging his husband's back.

Yami closed his eyes feeling his stress just melt under his husband's talented hands that have left him craving for more of their touch over the years. /I wonder would I still be your husband or wife with this new body?/ Yami thought absently bringing a pillow under his chin breathing the lingering scent of Atemu on the pad.

/Of course, you will. I'll never let you go, Habibi/ Atemu replied, shifting slightly to plant a gentle kiss on Yami's cheek.

/I meant will I be Pharaoh or Queen since now I seem to be an equal mix of both genders./

"Hmm... I like the sound of having you as my precious queen," Atemu whispered into Yami's ear, gently nibbling on the earlobe once he had finished speaking.

Yami bit his lip moaning lowly clenching the sheets under him feeling a topless warm chest press against him back.

-knock knock-

"My Pharaoh my I enter I have the food you requested?"Atemu pouted slight and shifted off Yami, sitting in a way that the Servant wouldn't see Yami naked.

"Yes. Come in and place the food on the table," Atemu called back, gently rubbing Yami's back.

/don't pout you can't pull it off very well Ate./ Yami sent while the servants brought in what looked like a feast or a buffet for the two males on the table.Yami stared at it, his stomach rumbling softly as he started to drool a little.

/love your drooling./ Atemu mentally chuckled

Yami quickly wiped the drool away. /I can't help it. The baby's hungry/ Yami said with a blush.Atemu chuckled and picked Yami up carrying him over to the table so Yami could eat.

Yami blushed lightly when he found himself on Atemu's lap but ignored it, instead of reaching over to snatch a bunch of green grapes from the tray.Atemu just watched Yami eat with a soft smile.

Yami turned in Atemu's lap slightly and smiled at his husband, picking a grape and biting it in half before gently holding it to Atemu's lips. "Eat," Yami commanded softly.

"If I do, I'm skipping to the desert in my lap, but at your insistence I'll eat with you," Atemu said taking the grape while letting his lips rub against Yami's fingers that held the vine.

Yami blushed and watched Atemu lick the little bit of juice that had ran down his thumb from the juicy grape, shifting slightly since he was a little affected by the talented tongue and just imagining that it was elsewhere.

"Ahah... A-Atemu..." Yami panted feeling hot and bothered as Atemu released his thin fingers. Yami blushed pulling his hand away then gave a shiver in a chilled breeze. "I need clothes... badly," Yami noted

"Yes, but can't that wait a little bit?" Atemu asked with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Yami lightly.

"Mmmm." Yami moaned as Atemu pushed his tongue into the paler's mouth. Placing a tanned hand on Yami's belly, a light thump hit his hand.

Atemu broke the kiss with a gasp, a bright smile appearing when he felt that baby's strong kick once again.

"What?" Yami asked then winced at the next kick and the sudden urge to use the bathroom. "Someone is dancing on my bladder... Atemu what will happen to Kaleb?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I can assure you that whatever it is will be terrible," Atemu replied as he carried Yami over so that he could go to the bathroom.

"Atemu why is the food no longer sweet?" Yami asked

"What do you mean, Habibi?" Atemu asked with a confused frown.

"Every since we announced our first baby the food I ate always tasted lovely. After I left and got food, I tasted the difference. Didn't you notice the sweetness in the food?" Yami asked once done and getting settled back into the bed while the extra food was taken away except for a large bowl of fruit.

Atemu frowned. "Normally yes but this time I only had half a grape so I wouldn't know if it has changed. The sweet taste is probably the result of Kaleb," Atemu said, growling softly with the last sentence.

"What could he have done Atemu? My body rejected the children and made our first a stillborn I still have dreams of Osiris taking her away."

"He was responsible for that," Atemu replied with anger in his voice that wasn't directed at Yami but the man in the dungeons."How could he?" Yami asked."He was poisoning you which means he was probably lacing your food."

Yami looked shocked tightly gripping Atemu's hand

Atemu pulled Yami onto his lap, holding the pregnant Queen protectively while silently vowing never to let someone else get so close to destroying everything.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Yami asked letting it hang in the air remembering hanging from last night. "Atemu when is the next half moon?"

"Not for another few weeks, Habibi. Why?" Atemu asked.

"Just something I remembered from my dream."

Atemu nodded before a smirk crossed his features again. "Now... are you up to getting back to what we were doing?" Atemu asked as he leaned down, nuzzling Yami's neck with his nose.

Yami blushed red stuttering and looking away seeing as Atemu was distracting him from the pain he wanted to let out. "I-is that n-necessary right n-now?"


	9. Pretrial

Atemu sensed that Yami needed to vent a little and stopped. "No, it's not. What's on your mind, Habibi?" Atemu asked.

Yami blinked then glanced away. Holding up his hand Yami flicked it out summoning the letters and the knife making them softly plop on the bed while Yami looked to the knife with shame at the dried blood caked on its once silver surface.

Atemu used his magic to make the knife disappear and placed a spell on it so that Yami couldn't magically retrieve it.

"Why did your letters lessen after a few days?"

"I got busy love and I ended up falling a sleep the moment I returned to my chambers," Atemu replied, deeply ashamed that he didn't have the energy to write a letter to his hurting lover.

"Next time you go to peace talks please don't promise something as drastic as a letter every day at sundown." Yami asked crossing his thin arms around his breasts to keep them from bouncing since that hurt more then when he poked them.

"I promise that if I was to go again I'll make a promise that I can keep," Atemu said softly, holding Yami close.

"good." Yami said snuggling his head into Atemu's neck. "Dont you have a meeting to go to Atemu?"

"Not for a while, love," Atemu replied with a smile, gently stroking Yami's stomach.

Yami hummed sleepily giving a soft wine. "Your gonna make me fall asleep if you keep doing that Ate."

Atemu chuckled. "That probably just means you two need some more sleep," Atemu said.

"Mmm I did strain myself trying to grow and sell food I harvested from the oasis." Yami said drawing simple patterns on Atemu's tanned chest.

"No more of that, Habibi. I want you to rest for a while. I don't want anything to happen to you or our son," Atemu said softly.

"How do you know we are having a boy? We could be having another girl." Yami said sleepily while Atemu continued stroking his belly until Yami was fast asleep.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling," Atemu replied even though Yami was asleep. Kissing Yami's forehead Atemu tucked Yami in wrapping a blanket around the smaller. "I'll be back with the midday meal I have a council to punish and a man to execute for farming our family." Yami nodded in his sleep and pulled Atemu's pillow to his chest, smelling the pillow with a smile.

When Atemu left Yami sleepily looked towards the moon chart on the wall seeing the half moon was tomorrow night satisfying his need to find out the date. 'I should be able to walk again by then.' Yami thought going back to sleep

Atemu sighed as he walked through the halls, hating to leave his lover when he couldn't walk but he had to punish his council for making this situation happen.

'Looks like i need a new council i wonder if Yugi and his friends would be up for it.' Atemu thought since Yugi's group had a very diverse standing in social classes while the current council was consistent of greedy high ranked nobles.

'I think I'll have to ask them today. If they agree then this will be a whole lot easier,' Atemu thought.

/... Puppy.../ Atemu stopped and chuckled at the stray thought from Yami that literally prevented him from crashing into his lover's brother.

"What's so funny, Atemu?" Yugi asked with a curious expression.

"Your brother dreaming of puppies." Atemu said while Yugi rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Yugi can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Yugi replied.

Atemu guided Yugi to a privet room where they could talk without being overheard. "Yugi I would like to ask two hypothetical questions, and I would like an honest answer."

Yugi frowned. "Alright. What are the hypothetical questions?" Yugi asked.

"The first is how would think you and your friends think if you became the new council? My second one is how would you react if I tell you Yami got turned into a girl or at least half of both genders?"

Yugi blushed darkly. "Information overload there. I'm sure that my friends would agree considering the current council problem and as for the other part... it's a surprise and I'm not really sure how to react to it but it doesn't change anything between us," Yugi replied.

"Well, you might want to see Yami before you go tell your friends the news." Atemu said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Okay. Is that statement about Yami's new body?" Yugi asked. "Or something else?"

"Both Yami seems emotionally distraught but is calming down and will be able to walk soon. Hasn't Joey, or Tristan told you what happened yesterday yet?"

"No. They were probably just trying to protect me," Yugi replied.

"We found out that Kaleb was poisoning Yami."

"He was WHAT?!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes darkening in anger that was barely ever seen on his innocent face.

Atemu looked at Yugi surprised then thought back to what Yami said about the food. "Yugi Yami said something about the food tasting sweet ever since our first announcement of a potential baby. Has your food tasted like that at all since you came to the palace?"

Yugi frowned. "No. Some food is sweet but not everything. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Yami had asked me why the food no longer tasted sweet when i had a large brunch brought into our room. I only had a half a grape."

Yugi frowned. "If Kaleb truly was poisoning Yami then that could explain the sweetened food," Yugi said.

"My thoughts exactly thought i wonder how it got passed the poison taster unless..."

Yugi frowned. "Unless they were either in on it or the ones poisoning the food. Right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes and that leaves me to question my own palace staff... Tea still works as a kitchen cook right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, she does. Let me guess, we're going to have to talk to her about this," Yugi said.

"More like i need someone i can trust who can honestly tell me who is loyal to the crown or a traitor." Atemu said

Yugi nodded. "I understand that. You should be going and I should be heading to Yami... Unless you wanted to talk about something else," Yugi said as got ready to leave. "No i have to go and promote my new council." Atemu answered as Yugi smiled and said goodbye before he left to see Yami.

Yugi swiftly made it to the royal couple's room knocking and opening the door to see his brother in bed asleep cuddling Atemu's pillow for comfort. Yugi smiled at the sweet sight and walked over to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed and he started to gently stroke Yami's hair.


	10. New Body, Old Pain

"Mmm... Yugi?... That you?" Yami mumbled leaning into the touch still looking half asleep. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling, Brother?" Yugi asked softly with a smile.

"Tired... My body aches all over... Especially on my back and shoulders."

Yugi shifted on the bed so that he was behind Yami, gently starting to massage the pregnant one's back and shoulders.

Yami tensed and whimpered in pain as Yugi lightly touched his dark red shoulders and back. "You've been burned pretty badly from the sun Yami, and your mussels are stiff as a stone. No wonder your body hurts you hadn't farmed for so long that it finally came crashing down on you when you just stopped especially with a new body that hasn't had any exposure to farm work or sunburn."

Yami nodded since he knew Yugi was right, watching Yugi go into the bathroom to retrieve a special cream that would help his burns.

"Think we have enough of the cream? My whole body feels cooked by the sun through and through while my arms and legs hurt to even move them." Yami asked.

"I think so," Yugi replied. 'Or I hope so to be more accurate.'

Yugi pulled down the blanket covering Yami and got to work covering all the spots that were obviously burnt by the sun for the past three months.

Yami smiled as he felt his brother's talented hands rub the soothing cream into his aching skin.

"Im going to ask Isis later if she can make a more substantial jar full then this little makeup plate.

"Good idea."

Yami moaned softly at Yugi's hands and smiled when he felt the baby kick. "Do you want to feel the baby?"

"Absolutely."

Yami smiled brightly and shifted on the bed slightly, holding Yugi's hand just below his belly button so that Yugi could feel the active baby.

Yugi smiled when he felt the child kicking his hand even though it was softly hitting his hand he knew in maybe another month the kicking would be stronger and harder. "The gods have heard your prayers at long last big brother." Yugi said while Yami just smiled kindly.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose this one," Yami said softly.

"You won't I know you won't lose this one." Yugi said whipping his of the extra cream.

Yami smiled and nodded even though he still didn't fully believe that.

"Yugi how far is Isis's temple from here?"

"Not far. I can show you later. Why?" Yugi asked in cutiousity.

"Can you show me tomorrow after the morning meal? A dream I had last night is bugging me."

Yugi nodded. "Sure thing, Yami," Yugi replied.

"Thank you," Yami said as the room doors opened with a tired and stressed looking Atemu who looked ready to Mind Crush the next person that so much as irritated him.

"Hey, Até'," Yami greeted with a smile.

Atemu plopped down next to Yami wrapping his arms around Yami and burying his face into Yami's hair.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu, slowly stroking the king's back.

"I don't want to do anything else today after that fiasco I just want to rest my aching head from all the screaming..." Atemu muttered tiredly into Yami's hair holding Yami tighter not going to let go anytime soon. "But I managed to move Kaleb's trial to early morning tomorrow and as soon as we finish the evening meal I've had some of the tax collectors gathered waiting in the throne room.

Yami gulped and nodded nervously, a little scared to identify his attackers tomorrow.

"Yami your shaking... You're not going to the trial tomorrow morning just the line up later today Love, I'm not letting Kaleb anywhere near you this time around not after I just got you back." Atemu said softly kissing Yami's forehead.

"I'm not worried about Kaleb," Yami whispered as he shook.

"Shush I'm here I'm not letting anyone hurt you," Atemu whispered comfortingly to Yami's ear sitting up with Yami in his arms and gently rocking back and forth to calm Yami down. "You know you can tell me anything Yami I won't judge." Atemu gently pushed wanting to know why Yami was so scared of identifying the man that dared to touch him.

"W-What if they s-send their friends back t-to punish me for t-telling on them?" Yami stuttered in fear.

"Shush there is no way they can when I had asked the collectors also to bring their assistants."

"That doesn't mean they don't have other friends," Yami said softly. "Or they could bribe someone else to carry out the punishment."

"I know love I know I can triple the guards around the palace and halls. Would that make you feel better?"

"A-A little," Yami replied, hugging Atemu tightly.

"Can you show me the memory if you wish not to point the traitor and his comrades out? I'll move their 'meeting' to tomorrow and have you go with Yugi to one of the temples for protection." Atemu said. Yami nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on showing Atemu his memories of what happened. To lessen the strain, Atemu raised his crown and pressed his forehead to Yami's bare one watching the memory of yesterday morning surprisingly keeping his temper in control.

Atemu hugged Yami tighter as the memories showed Yami's shirt being ripped off.

Yami then whimpered at the next events of the forced kiss he could still feel the other pair of lips bruising his lips till they were kiss swollen.

Atemu held Yami closely, struggling to control his anger at that point.

All four men were then shown clearly to Atemu allowing him to analyze their looks before Yami managed to run from them after they found him pregnant.

Atemu didn't like that they called Yami a freak because of the pregnancy but he could at least see who had harmed his lover.

Atemu broke the connection tucking Yami's head under his chin letting Yami's hide in the hollow of his neck. "Shush I'm here I'm right here." Atemu looked at Yugi who remained silent through this endeavor who nodded knowing Atemu wanted to share the memories with him in case Yugi saw them through curtain enchantments Atemu could not see through.

Yami clung tightly to Atemu's shirt, crying softly from the memories.

Atemu rocked back and forth, using a hidden talent, started to hum a soft tune slowly getting louder until he was singing softly knowing Yami would listen and calm to the song.

Yami started to calm down to the sound of Atemu's calming song, not releasing his lover.

"I'll be here until you fall asleep love." Atemu said rubbing Yami's slick feeling skin raising a brow in Yugi's direction

"Cream to help heal his sunburns," Yugi replied briefly.

Atemu nodded.


	11. King's Wrath

Yugi shifted closer to the lovers, starting to apply cream to the areas he hadn't done yet.

The mountains half hid the sun when Yami finally fell into a deep slumber his hold finally relaxing on Atemu.

Atemu smiled and gently laid Yami down on the bed, covering him in a soft blanket.

Atemu grabbed one of the smaller pillows and placed it in Yami's arms smiling softly when Yami held the pillow tenderly like a mother would a child.

Atemu leant down and kissed Yami's forehead softly before he shifted again to lay a light kiss on Yami's bump.

Yami hummed in reflex curling up around the little pillow he held as Atemu and Yugi exited the room.

"Yami is so cute when he's asleep," Yugi said with a smile, always having loved Yami's innocence when he is sleeping.

"I can agree with that.

Yugi chuckled softly. "Do you think Yami is going to have a boy or a girl?" Yugi asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Both actually I think Yami is pregnant with twins from what I believe he is only a little bit past three or four months along yet he looks closer to five or six and I know for sure he had a flat belly when I left."

Yugi nodded with a bright smile. "It would be awesome if he had twins but that would really hurt during birth," Yugi said.

"That the thing I regret most out of this pregnancy is if Yami can handle the birthing pains once more." Atemu said to Yugi laying down his worries and fears to the young one.

Yugi nodded. "It is a concern but I think Yami can handle it if he hears the baby crying once he is born," Yugi said, knowing that Yami can be very strong when in the presense of a baby.

"That I'm sure, but with so much pressure on him to make an heir I hope it won't cause problems in the long run." Atemu sighed as he and Yugi entered the throne room where the new council and court stood waiting for them and where the tax collectors were lined up.

Ushio looked at Yugi in surprise, thinking he was Yami and wondering what happened to his stomach.

/that is him I'm sure of it./ Atemu growled through to a private family mind link he shared with Yugi, Yami, and Seth.

/I think your right. Yami is lucky to have escaped. That man could have easily overpower Yami./ Yugi replied.

/he seems to have mistaken you for Yami, Yugi, that will be his least worried mistake once I'm through with him./ Atemu growled walking up to the throne with Yugi sitting in a chair on a lower dais with the other council members while the court members all stood around near Atemu.

"Let's begin," Atemu said once he was seated and as comfortable as he could be on a gold throne.

"One of you has committed something against me and it has come to my intention that same person has been stealing from me as well." Atemu declared glaring down at the floor but making all shiver in the room who did not see the King daily.

Ushio gulped slightly, realizing that his surprise towards Yugi had revealed that he is the guilty one.

Atemu zeroed in on the sweating male and motioned for the guards to apprehend the traitor.

"Hey! Release me at once!" Ushio shouted as he was dragged forward.

"No, not after what you did and tried to do to my husband, Ushio." Atemu said glaring molten red eyes as Ushio in a deathly calm voice.

"What makes you think I did or was going to do anything?!" Ushio shouted.

"That is what this trial is meant to find out Ushio you and your comrades are being accused of theft from the Pharaoh and attacking a Royal, family member with the intent of Rape and Harm," Yugi called out gaining Ushio's attention as the usually kind eyes turned hard and cold glaring harshly at the defiant man.

Yugi's friends all gasped since they hadn't been told what had happened to Yami yet, none of them having suspected such a horrible event happening to the almost broken King.

"How do you plea Ushio?" Atemu asked coldly to the man

"Not guilty. I didn't do anything," Ushio growled back.

"That is where you are wrong." Atemu pointed out standing tall and glaring harshly at the man his puzzle glowing brightly as his crown seemed to glow.

"W-What are you doing?" Ushio stuttered fearfully.

"Bringing out your Ka."

Ushio whimpered as Atemu's magic helped to force his Ka monster into the throne room, the forced summoning hurting a lot.

Out came a Dark Spirit from the man wiggling about in Atemu's firm hold on the monster.

Yugi and a few of the more squeamish people looked away from the dark creature that they knew had brought pain and suffering to many people.

"Your heart is as dark as your Ka Ushio. Put him in the dungeon after his Ka is permanently extracted once that is done feed him to the lions. Let it be written let it be done!"

"Yes, Pharaoh," Atemu's men said before they dragged Ushio out to have his Ka extracted before taking him to the dungeons.

Atemu sighed "that is enough for today. All but Yugi are to meet me here before Ra raises tomorrow for Kaleb's trial." Atemu called stepping down from the throne feeling something was a bit off with Yami as an apprentice guard came in looking a bit scared. "My Pharaoh we have a slight problem."

If any one could help me I'm trying to find a story I wanna read again. It was on either on AO3 or fanfic it about how Yugi and company get trapped in a glitching game Kaiba made and remember a life even before Atemu's in the Pangaea era after a tomb like pyramid is found. Yugi and Atem find out their roles were switched Yugi was emperor/king/ruler while Atem was his servant.

Thank you and please give me a comment or I will not update anything until I get at lease four.

Silver out


	12. Sleep Game

"What's wrong? Does it have something to do with Yami?" Atemu asked worriedly

"Lor- ahem- Lady Yami was seen walking towards the gardens strange thing was he- she looked asleep holding a pillow in his- her arms like a child Sir." the assistant reported unsure what to address Yami by anymore.

Atemu sighed. "Where is Yami now? Is he still in the gardens?" Atemu asked.

"He is somewhere in the palace my King, but he keeps searching as if looking for something or someone none of the guards can get close enough to him before getting thrown back by a forcefield around him." the guard said

Atemu nodded. "Where was he last seen? Show me," Atemu said.

"Yes, sir." the guard turned and led Atemu to place Yami was last seen which was near the kitchens and slave quarters. Y King um you may want to ask for a spare blanket before gathering your lover." the guard said blushing since it seamed Yami had lost the sheet we was wrapped in before when they spotted Yami sleepwalking towards them.

Atemu chuckled softly. "Go and get one please while I try to find my sleepwalking lover," Atemu said.

"Yes, sir." the guard then rushed off to find a blanket as shouts came from the kitchens.

Atemu ran towards the kitchens, chuckling when he saw his sleepwalking lover in the area. "Yami! What are you doing here?" Atemu called out as he walked over to his lover.

Yami's ear twitched as he turned his head towards Atemu a sleepy grin on his face as Atemu past through the force field and using his cloak wrapped it around his lover temporarily scooping Yami up in his arms. "... Found... You... Your... It..." Yami muttered relaxing into Atemu's hold.

Atemu chuckled as he realised that Yami was playing a game in his sleep. "Get some rest, Love, we'll finish this game later," Atemu said, kissing Yami's forehead softly.

"Mmm... Zzzzzz..." Yami started breathing evenly again signaling sleep.

"Did he do anything more than walk in here in this state?" Atemu asked the kitchen staff with a light blush that wasn't visible over his tan skin.

"He was muttering something about fruit to eat and milk for the baby your highness." a girl said cleaning up a spilt bucket of water.

Atemu nodded. "Have some fruit prepared and delivered to my chambers but don't worry about the milk. I have a feeling that his mind was several years ago," Atemu said.

"Yes, your highness." The girl said bowing then scampering off for the fruit as soon as Atemu left the room with Yami in his arms.

"Here is the blanket you requested, Sir," the guard from earlier said as he walked over to Atemu and handed the young king a blanket.

Atemu nodded wrapping the blanket around Yami after ducking into a spare and empty room putting his cloak back on smiling when the redness of Yami's skin seemed to have cooled since he last say it.

"Let's get you back to bed, Love," Atemu said with a smile, scooping his husband up bridal style.

Yami slept soundly as Atemu rejoined Yugi and his group the young one shaking his head at Yami's antics. "We really need to give Yami something that we can use a tracker spell on," Yugi said giving a soft smile at his brother's unconscious antics.

Atemu chuckled. "He was apparently in a hide and seek game with me but he got sidetracked and asked for fruit to eat and milk for a baby at the kitchens," Atemu said.

"Hehe yeah, I can see that though why is it coming now of all times? No once has Yami walked in his sleep since before he met you romantically." Yugi asked confused

Atemu shrugged. "You've known him longer than me, so you should have the answer," Atemu said.

"Huh even I don't know the answer all I do remember was Yami was clingy and traumatized when he worked in the tomb he never really spoke about it much."

Atemu sighed. "I guess we'll have to talk to him about this if we want answers," Atemu said.

"Best do it when we're alone tomorrow good night Atemu I'm hitting the hay and going to bed." Yugi called with similar responses from the others the sun was already gone and the moon was rising in the sky.

Atemu nodded and started walking towards his chamber while trying to suppress a yawn.

'How is it whenever I come home from a long trip I always find some trouble involving my lover or one of our friends?' Atemu thought, entering his chambers tucking Yami back in while he undressed himself until he was stark naked climbing into bed holding his lover close. "Sleep well my precious moon." Atemu whispered before succumbing to the exhaustion from the day.

"Sleep well," Yami mumbled in reply as he slept.


	13. Made of Clay

Lemon/lime warning (skip if no likey)

The next morning Yami stirred awake just as the first rays of light entered the room juggling his warm 'pillow' again feeling something semi-hard poking his thigh and arms tighten around his waist.

Yami looked down and blushed darkly when he realized that it was his naked husband's boner pressing into his thigh.

Blinking Yami smiled slightly able to feel his legs again before sitting up and bolting for the bath chambers repeating what he had done yesterday morning throwing up his dinner that is to the child or children growing inside of him.

Atemu woke up with a start when he felt the sudden movement, climbing out of bed and walking over to his sick 'Queen'.

"... You were poking me this morning Atemu you better have an explanation on why I was woken you by your boner." Yami glared looking at the king before going back to the toilet and throwing up some more.

"I can't control it, Habibi. They just happen on their own," Atemu said with a dark blush, gently rubbing Yami's lower back.

"Mmmm... Great now I'm horny... Oh, fuck it..." Yami muttered turning around and crashed his lips against Atemu's grinding their hips together.

/What's gotten into you, Habibi? You're almost never this rough./ Atemu moaned loudly into the kiss, gasping when Yami roughly forced his tongue into his mouth.

/horny... Want desert before breakfast.../

Atemu blushed darkly as Yami forced him to lay down on the stone floor, the pale male shifting to rock his hips back and forth in a way that had Atemu's hard member rubbing along his entrances.

Yami, let go of the kiss breathing deeply as he rocked harder against Atemu moaning relishing in the control he felt over his usually dominant lover. 'This feels so good yet also so weird...' Yami thought.

Yami sped up his pace, moaning loudly while fluid from his new pussy coated Atemu's member and helped to lubricate him for when Yami got sick of simply grinding against the member. "Want... More..." Yami groaned out and in a single movement sheathed Atemu's member inside his pussy moaning.

"Careful, Habibi, don't hurt baby," Atemu struggled to say as he forced himself not to start pounding Yami's tight pussy.

Atemu gasped and arched his back while his hands came up to rest on Yami's hips.

"Then move oh great Living Horus and show me just what god you are." Yami grunted out glaring slightly making Atemu go deeper inside him before starting a rough, fast pace.

Atemu moaned loudly and couldn't stop himself from thrusting up with Yami's next downward thrust, shifting inside his husband to try and find the spot that would have Yami seeing stars.

Ironically Yami cried out seeing stars on the next thrust holding on to Atemu as they got flipped Atemu now in full control with his lover withering below him in pleasure.

Atemu shifted Yami's legs so that they were wrapped around his waist while he pounded into his lover as hard and fast as he could, smiling when Yami wrapped his arms around his neck.

"ATEMU!" Yami called releasing on to Atemu's chest.

"YAMI!" Atemu cried as he released deep inside Yami, collapsing against his pale lover's chest.

Yami panted while Atemu just laid on his lover's chest. "Atemu my chest feels tight." Yami complained rubbing his breasts.

Atemu shifted off of Yami and gently rubbed Yami's chest, using his magic to see if it was from Yami's new body or something more serious.

As Atemu felt Yami's breasts, a white liquid came out from Yami's nibs as he sighed in releaf.

Atemu smiled. "Your starting to produce milk, Habibi," Atemu said happily, leaning down and taking a nub into his mouth and he sucked slightly.

Yami gasped and moaned fisting his hand as Atemu sucked tasting the milk until a knock from a very grumpy Yugi was heard. "Atemu come on your late for the trial so stop fucking my brother and get your ass in gear and on the throne you have till the count of 30!"

"Sorry, Habibi," Atemu apologised as he got dressed.

Atemu pouted and let Yami go, shifting to get dressed.

"Dont worry Love just don't let your temper get out of hand." Yami said giggling.

"No promises. Do you want to come with me?" Atemu asked with a smile.

"Yugi id taking me to the temple today don't worry he will make sure I'm safe from harm." Yami said dressing but finding his tunic didn't quite cover his belly feeling tight around his chest.

Yami pouted. "I need new clothes, Até'," Yami said.

"We will stop by Mai later today when you come back from your run to the temple for now you can use one of my spare tunics My Moon." Atemu said giving Yami a kiss on the forehead after placing on a chain like silver crown on Yami's head the same one Yami wore when Atemu started courting him.

Yami blushed lightly and smiled brightly, walking over to steal one of Atemu's tunics.

"You know your never going to get it back if I take is right?" Yami asked cheekily taking a tunic that looked more like a dress on him.

"Probably but you have to wear something. Only I'm allowed to see you naked... and maybe Isis when she does her medical checks," Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami rolled his eyes stripping out of the outfit he had on and put on the tunic that flared out wide.

Atemu watched Yami change with darkened eyes, pouting when he was forced to look away as Yugi burst into the room.

Yugi looked to both males with a sigh. Grabbing Yami and raising a brow took one of Atemu's gold belts and pales before leaving with his brother. "Bye Atemu see you later we will be gone until midday meal!" Yugi shouted over his shoulder and traveled fast to the stables.

"He always ruins my fun," Atemu muttered with a pout before he left to go to the dreaded meeting.

Yami almost stumbled a bit as Yugi pulled him towards the stables.

"Can't you slow down a little. I can't move as fast when I'm pregnant," Yami complained.

"Nope we need to get there before the morning prayer starts and that's the most hectic time to get there because the Priests only allow women to enter during their prayer ritual.

"But I'll fall if we keep up this pace," Yami said as Yugi forced them to move faster.

"No, you won't." Yugi said as they made it to the stables Yugi quickly putting the rest of Yami's clothed on tight mounting Yami on a horse that he tied to his own before mounting his and heading off.

Yami held onto his horses mane tightly, slightly afraid of falling off and hurting his baby.

Half an hour of riding they arrived at the temple of Isis seeing women entering the temple for prayer as a Priestess came down the steps towards them with a smile.

"Welcome. Are you here to join us in prayer?" The priestess asked.

"I'm not sure Priestess I had a dream two nights ago to come here the rest is fuzzy at best," Yami said slipping off the horse and walking up to the Priestess doing a small bow to show respect.

The priestess smile. "Feel free to look around but I ask that you don't disturb our prayers," the priestess said.

Yugi followed Yami closely, curious why Yami was so interested in coming here.

Yami walked the halls as though guided through the confusing maze getting separated from Yugi as he entered a room with a sculptors table a plate of dry clay set to the side with a few buckets of water in the corner. 'I hope they won't mind me crafting.'

Yami smiled as he walked over to the clay, excited to start crafting.

Sitting down on his legs Yami wet his hands and the clay until it felt like slightly hard dough starting to mold it into shape the grey clay beginning to form a rough shape of a baby. He didn't notice how his hair started losing color or that the strands slowly turned white before disintegrating the more he worked the clay giving it 'life'.

Yami hummed softly as he worked, not really noticing that he was humming the tune he used to sing to his baby when he was pregnant the first time.

After a while, Yami felt tired rubbing his eyes to stay awake smiling down at the firm of a child. "Now to sculpt you in detail," Yami said to himself humming again as he picked up some tools and started shaving away unwanted parts for the 'baby' adding details doing the face last. "... What to call you? ... Heba? ... I wonder if Atemu will like the name." Yami muttered yawning again more hairs falling from his head.

"Hmmm... Why am I so tired?" Yami asked softly as he put some more touches on baby Heba.

Satisfied with the carving Yami decided to take a nap and let Heba dry before he painted the 'baby' the colored he wanted.

Yami crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms, falling asleep quickly.

Yami slept unaware of the life draining him to create Heba and speeding up his pregnancy much faster.

He also didn't notice that Yugi was lost in the mazes within the temple, the other boy not calling out in fear of disturbing the females prayers.

Yami soon awoke slowly blinking open his blurry eyes at the now semi hard Heba smiling when he found dry paint cakes and paint cups with a couple of brushes hidden behind the water buckets "brown for the skin, purplish red for the eyes and tips, yellow for the bangs, black for the base, pink for the nails and lips. You will be the perfect blend of Atemu and I little one." Yami said while rubbing his belly feeling the children kick his hand making him smile.

Yami grabbed the paint and set to work painting his child, humming the old tune once again.

Once done with the paint, Yami felt tired and wozy again as the last hair fell from his head laying on his arm and falling asleep once more as the clay form started to breathe and move under Ra's light.

The little clay baby turned his head, bringing his hand up to suck on his thumb as he looked at Yami.

Clay then turned to skin and hair leaving a real baby in place of the clay sculptor from before. Heba gurgled sleepily starting to make more noise to get attention.

Yami woke up at the sounds and tiredly opened his eyes, seeing the blurry image of a real baby where his clay sculpture had been.

Rubbing his eyes, Yami looked at the real baby in shock before his face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Isis for your gift," Yami muttered tearing up a but sitting up and touching his head pouting because his long hair was now reduced to short locks no longer than his finger. Scooping up his child Yami wrapped the babe in a spare cloth tickling him on the belly as he hummed and smiled happily swaying from side to side hearing footsteps enter the room.

Yami turned around to see who was there, baby Heba making baby noises as he looked around the room.

"There you are Yami!" Yugi called panting bending over to catch his breath hearing a baby giggling.

"Hey, Yugi," Yami greeted with a smile. "Come look at baby Heba."

Yugi looked up and his eyes shrunk at the baby in Yami's arms. "Yami where did the child come from?" Yugi asked wearily

"Isis gave me a gift. She told me to make a life out of clay and then she made him real," Yami replied with a happy smile.

"Okay let's get you home and have both of you checked over our Isis," Yugi said taking hold of his older brother thinking his brother's mind had finally snapped from the pressure after finding this 'abandoned' child in the temple.

Yami nodded and gently tickled Heba's belly as they walked through the maze of halls once again, smiling brightly when baby Heba giggled and squirmed slightly in his arms.

They made it outside seeing it was sunset making Yugi panic.

"Why are you panicking, Yugi?" Yami asked with an unnatural calm, shielding his gifted son's eyes from the setting sun.

"Because I promised Atemu id bring you back by the midday meal!" Yugi squeaked grabbing Yami's hand heading for the horses.

"He won't be angry once he sees Heba," Yami said with a smile.

"Sure Yami let's be optimistic he will be a volcano once we return."

"He won't be in front of a baby, Yugi. He never is. He loves kids and hates to see them scared or crying," Yami said with a smile, always having loved that about his husband.

"Alright, I'll believe you Yami." Yugi sighed as they made way for the palace at top speed.

Yami held the wrap around Heba in a way that stopped the wind from messing with the baby's hair and protected his face from the wind at this speed, smiling down at the baby as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	14. New Papa

"We're here." Yugi said seeing a very cross Atemu at the doors tapping his foot with a raised brow.

"Até'! Look what I have," Yami said excitedly as he dismounted his horse and ran over to his husband, being careful of the sleeping baby in his arms.

"What is it, love?" Atemu asked coming down from the palace doors to meet Yami halfway trying to keep his temper in check.

"What do you think of the name Heba for him?" Yami asked as he pulled the wrap back to show Atemu the sleeping baby, smiling brightly as he gently rocked the baby while waiting for a response.

Yugi watched as Atemu carefully took the baby from Yami, the Pharaoh laughing softly as Heba grasped his hair and tugged lightly on the bangs.

"Where did you find him Yami?"

"I didn't. Isis told me to craft a life out of clay so I did and then she gave him life," Yami replied.

Atemu looked at Yami smiling pressing his forehead against Yami's seeing the memories smiling wider. "Heba is the perfect name for our gift."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Yami replied, pulling Atemu into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Atemu laughed joyously holding his son. "We will have a celebration to honor our son and give thanks to the Gods for this joyous gift of life." Atemu said with pure joy.

Yugi was surprised by the declaration. 'Is this baby truly a gift from the gods and not an abandoned baby that Yami found?' Yugi thought in surprise.

Yugi didn't want to spoil this as soon as he saw Yami's smile that rivaled the sun in genuine happiness at the announcement.

"When will the celebration take place?" Yami asked as he took his new son back into his arms.

"A few days from now my Moon so we can prepare for it and in case we need to push it forward if any of the people disagree with my announcement in the morning. Don't worry ill have it all scouted for once we get everything set up and set in stone."

"Wonderful," Yami said, blushing when Heba tried to suck on his nipple through his shirt.

Atemu chuckled "someone is hungry and wants to be fed." Atemu said amusement and joy swimming in his ruby eyes now understanding why Yami was changed into a more female form.

Yami nodded as his blush darkened. "Perhaps we should retire to our chambers before I feed the little one," Yami said, gently rubbing down Heba's back.

"Alright love you're probably hungry anyway from your trip. Yugi try to judge better on time when you take a trip like this again."

Yugi blushed. "I will but it wasn't entirely my fault. I got separated from Yami in the maze within the temple," Yugi said.

Atemu sighed and shook his head remembering how he himself easily go lost in the temples when he was a child

"We better go before Heba pulls my top down in public," Yami said with a dark blush as the baby started trying to pull his breast out.

Atemu wrapped his cloak around his Queen just in case Heba pulled through and took Yami to their chambers ordering one of the servants to clean up the nursery and to have it done before dinner was finished.

Yami walked over and sat down on his bed once they were safely back in their chambers, pulling his breast out so the hungry baby could have his fill.

Atemu sat next to his Queen on the smiling happily at the little bundle of joy and Yami's belly.

Yami smiled brightly at Atemu as Heba drank. "I'm so excited. We get to meet our babies soon and we have Heba to care for," Yami said happily.

"I know this is the happiest moment of our lives my Moon." Atemu said kissing Yami on the lips happy to see Yami finally and truly happy after so many lost children.

"I know this is the happiest moment of our lives my Moon." Atemu said kissing Yami on the lips happy to see Yami finally and truly happy after so many lost children.

Yami smiled happily and looked down after they had broken apart, a bright blush coating his cheeks.

"Hey, Yami? Did you make Heba a penis?" Atemu asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

Yami blushed and second-guessed himself unwrapped the baby sighing when there indeed was the male organ when it should be.

"Yeah. I made him one," Yami said as his blush darkened, rewrapping Heba up.

Atemu chuckled at Yami's flushed face getting up and getting the baby blanket Yami handmade years ago when they first announced his pregnancy.

Yami watched Atemu walk over to the blankets special home, smiling when he saw Atemu grab the blanket.

"Here this might be better for Heba's skin then that rough cloth. You might have to make more of these blankets for the little ones yet to come." Atemu said

"You're right. I'll have to start working on them soon," Yami said as he carefully swapped the blankets around Heba, being careful not to pull Heba off his breast while he did so.

Heba stopped suckling and yawned as Yami shifted Heba and burped him.

Heba burped and smiled softly, starting to fall asleep almost instantly.

Yami smiled even brighter rocking Heba to sleep as he got up and placed Heba in the temporary crib.

"He really is cute, Yami. How old was he created to be?" Atemu asked curiously.

"I think about a few months I'm not entirely sure I just made him to have our features and hair we can ask Isis later sine Yugi wanted to check my sanity."

Atemu chuckled softly. "I almost did too until I checked your memories and saw that you really had made our son," Atemu said with a light blush that wasn't visible over his tan skin.

Yami pouted then blushed remembering their earlier activities. "Would you like to... Um... Go another round?" Yami asked meekly.

Atemu chuckled. "Always, Love," Atemu replied as he walked over to Yami, cupping the pale boy's cheeks as he leaned down to kiss him.


	15. Sleepless Night

Yami melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Atemu and tugging at his tunic trying to feel the toned muscular chest through the cloth.

Atemu used his magic and made both his and Yami's clothes disappear, running his hands down Yami's neck and down his sides slowly.

Yami moaned leaning into the touch.

Atemu broke the kiss and slowly laid gentle kiss down Yami's jaw to his ear before he started to kiss and lick down Yami's neck, stopping briefly to suck on one of Yami's pleasure points.

Yami gasped and moaned at this pressing his groin against Atemu making his problem known to the pharaoh who still had a little punishment for his lover from that comment from earlier.

Atemu continued down, stopping to lick, suck and scrape his teeth over the junction of Yami's neck and shoulder until a nice bruise formed, intentionally ignoring Yami's obvious desire for him to touch his erection.

"Atemu~ stop teasing-Ah!" Yami yelped when Atemu bit rather hard in a reprimanding way.

Atemu licked the spot and pulled back with a smirk. "Where's the fun in that, Habibi?" Atemu asked.

"You keep teasing me, and I won't be me on the bottom tonight." Yami half threatened feeling the back of his legs get pressed to the side of their large bed.

"I seriously doubt that," Atemu replied with a smirk as he kissed down Yami's chest to his full breasts, sucking lightly on Yami's nipple.

Yami panted turning red with a heated blush as Atemu tasted his milk. Yami panted and moaned holding Atemu's shoulders from falling over on the bed not wanting to be trapped on bottom again after tasting the power that came from being on top. 'Maybe I can form something to pin him down?' Yami thought lazily while enjoying the pleasure

Atemu swapped to the other nipple, unaware of what Yami was thinking of doing.

Yami wrapped his leg around Atemu's and in a fluid motion managed to flip them around with Atemu landing on the bed slightly dazed as Yami called forth a rope made from pure magic to wrap around Atemu's wrists tiring them to the head board of their bed. "Like I said I'm not going to be on bottom tonight." Yami purred bring the fruit bowl over to the bed seeing all the juicy and evenly cut fruit gave him an idea on how to tease Atemu.

"W-What are you going to d-do with that?" Atemu asked, stuttering slightly with the surprise.

Atemu blushed brightly and tugged on the restraints, turning to see Yami with the fruit bowl.

"W-What are you going to d-do with that?" Atemu asked, stuttering slightly with the surprise.

Atemu blushed brightly and tugged on the restraints, turning to see Yami with the fruit bowl.

"Oh just a little decoration." Yami said taking out a pineapple ring and slipping it around Atemu's member.

Atemu blushed darkly and couldn't help but moan as the ring slipped over his length.

Yami kept stacking the fruit over Atemu's length encasing it in pineapple and closing it off with a cherry before laying more sliced fruit on Atemu's body having a sudden craving for fruit and sweets covered Atemu.

Atemu blushed darkly as Yami carefully spread the fruit all over his chest and stomach, shivering slightly as the juice ran down his body towards the bed.

Yami giggled "you look good enough to eat Atemu though your missing something... Honey! That's it your missing honey!" Yami said.

Atemu closed one of his eyes as Yami poured the honey making a thick glaze over the fruit and his skin even thicker on his fruit covered cock. 'I think it's time I took control for a while.'

Atemu watched as Yami quickly grabbed the sticky substance from the table, the pregnant male quickly returning to their bed.

"Should I go a lot or a little?" Yami wondered taking out a rather large apple wedge and popping it into Atemu's mouth temporarily silencing the king turned fruit salad.

"Hmmm... a lot," Yami replied to himself with a grin, pouring almost the entire bottle over his fruit salad lover.

Yami smirked down at his work, unaware that Atemu was about to ruin his plans.

Atemu mentally smirked and in a flash both had switched places with Yami on bottom under Atemu covered in the honey and fruit while Atemu didn't have a speak on his tanned body.

Yami gaped up at Atemu with a surprised, wide eyed expression. "Why'd you do that?! It was my turn!" Yami growled, almost shouting as he started pulling on his restraints that had been around Atemu.

Atemu just smirked and kissed Yami wedging the fruit in his mouth into Yami's. "You're not ready to top yet love, wait until the children are born to try it and lower your voice you'll wake Heba."

Yami blushed darkly as the baby was mentioned. /Maybe you should put a sound barrier around us/ Yami said, terrified that Heba would wake up during their fun from his cries of pleasure.

Atemu nodded muttering a spell as the curtains around the bed closed trapping them in their own little world. "There we can hear Heba but Heba can't hear us while having our alone time."

Yami sighed in relief. /Good. I don't want him being exposed to this until he is older/

Atemu just chuckled leaning down and licked up the fruit making Yami gasp and moan though it was muffled as he squirmed under Atemu's tongue that cleaned every inch of him except his member.

Atemu stopped to nibble just above the pineapple once he had eaten all the fruit, intentionally teasing Yami since he knew this particular spot was VERY sensitive to the boy and even more so when Yami is pregnant.

Yami gave a muffled shout bucking his hips wanting more as his cock twitched and stiffened even more in its fruit casing.

Atemu chuckled against the spot, licking it before he pulled back and blew onto the area which caused Yami to shiver.

/Atemu~... Fuck me... Or eat me... Don't play with food.../

Atemu chuckled. /And you wouldn't have teased me?/ Atemu asked as he shifted to take the top fruit from Yami's fruit cage, slipping a finger into Yami's wet pussy.

Yami bit down on the wedge in his mouth as Atemu prodded his pussy teasingly whito run his fingers over Yami's pussy lightlyfore removing the cherry from Yami's 'cage'

Yami couldn't help but moan at Atemu's warm mouth almost touching him, watching with lust glazed eyes as Atemu slowly ate the cherry.

/Atemu~~~/ Yami panted almost whining for Atemu to fuck him again.

Atemu smirked and added a second finger into his lover, thrusting the two fingers inside his husband while he scissored them apart.

Yami arched and bucked at this rolling hips for make Atemu's fingers go further in and strike that spot.

Yami cried out and did it again, pouting when Atemu removed his fingers to punish him for moving when Atemu was supposed to be teasing him.

/Atemu why did you stop~/ Yami whined wanting Atemu to fill him.

"Because you were naughty, Yami. You have to lay there and let me tease you to my hearts content," Atemu replied with a smirk.

/but... I'm so close./

Atemu chuckled softly and shifted to lightly run his fingers over Yami's pussy but he didn't enter. "You shouldn't have moved and you would be even closer," Atemu said.

Yami growled lowly Atemu knew he never was very good at staying still during their play time. He always had to show his pleasure by movement and with his hands bound the only way to do it was by moving his hips and back.

Atemu chuckled at his lover's frustration, moving lower and licking along Yami's pussy.

Yami gasped trying not to buck into that sensation of Atemu's hot organ on his pussy.

Atemu moaned softly at the taste of his lover, slip his tongue into Yami's tight pussy and licking the walls while one of his hands moved to stroke Yami's erection.

Yami was moaning and trying not to buck or arch but it was so hard not to with Atemu fucking him with his hot tongue.

Atemu could sense Yami's frustration and increased his speed with his tongue thrusts and his strokes on Yami's member, deciding to allow his pregnant lover to cum.

Yami couldn't take the sensations anymore and with a shout released.

Atemu moaned and licked and sucked up every drop that Yami's pussy released while his hand was coated in Yami's semen.

Once Yami was down from his high he was tired and spent from the exsurtion as he just laid there starting to doze off.

Atemu chuckled and moved to lay down beside his lover, gently stroking Yami's pale cheek and short hair with his clean hand while he licked the semen covered hand clean.

"Mmm you're enjoying this too much Atemu," Yami mumbled glade he wasn't bald but missed his long hair even if he only had it for two days.

"Maybe a little. You look cute with short hair, Habibi," Atemu said with a smile.

"I think I'll grow it out with some herbs that will help it grow faster." Yami murmured snuggling into Atemu slipping into sleep as soon as Heba started whimpering wanting to be held and fed.

Atemu smiled and carefully slipped out from under Yami, going over to pick up baby Heba.

Heba showed his arms to Atemu reaching up for him arching up making little whimper noises.

"Hey, Bubba," Atemu greeted with a smile, gently picking his gifted son up and rocking the new Bub.

Atemu sniffed and made a face at the stench Heba made as Heba latched on to his nib suckling for food.

"You won't get anything from that. Let's change you before we worry about feeding you," Atemu said softly.

Heba released the nib and looking for something grabbed on of Atemu's earrings gumming it happily as Atemu went digging for a fresh dipper

"Lets change you before we get you some food, Little One. You won't find any food in there," Atemu said.

Atemu winced slightly when Heba accidentally tugged on his ear, smirking when he finally found a diaper.

Heba looked about then happily giggled releasing Atemu's earring as the child saw a stuffed toy sitting by the diapers that he wanted kicking his little legs in joy.

Atemu saw what Heba was looked at, chuckling as he picked the toy up and handed it to the baby.

Heba hugged the toy Tigger happily making noises as Atemu changed him and put on an off-white sheti around his waist picking up Heba to head to the kitchen and get some milk for his son and allow Yami some rest. "Why don't we go and bond a bit little one?" Atemu asked amused

Heba chewed on the toy's tail while looking around the halls as his father walked, smiling up at his father when he noticed Atemu looking at him.

"Let's hope there is some warm milk left over from dinner. We can stay in the throne room until your done eating." Atemu said fighting back a yawn.

Heba made some baby sounds, seeming to accept what Atemu said in his own little way.

"Good baby -yawn~-"

Atemu walked into the kitchen, the head kitchen member on duty coming over to him and bowing.

"How may we help you tonight, my King?" the person asked.

"A bottle of warm milk and a glass of light wine." Atemu requested tired and exhausted.

"Yes, Sir. One moment please," he said as he left to get the wanted equipment personally so that he knew Atemu had what he desired.

Atemu nodded watching with somewhat tired eyes swaying in place as Heba kept busy gumming his new toy liking the swaying Atemu was doing.

The head of the kitchen quickly returned with the milk and wine, frowning slightly. "Do you need some help carrying these to your destination?" He asked.

"No ill be find thank you for asking though." Atemu said as a purplish red aura encased the items. The milk floated over to Heba who happily to it to drink suckling it as Atemu walked away with the goblet full of watered down wine floating by him heading for the throne room where he and Heba could drink in peace and let Yami sleep.

Atemu sat down in his throne getting comfortable as he guided his goblet to the floor so not to knock it over in case he fell asleep on the throne which had happened more than once before ending up with Yami ordering him to bed until the next day when he was fully rested. "Your Mama is so kind-hearted I would be lost without his guiding light to my darkness." Atemu murmured to Heba taking his goblet and slowly sipping it.

Atemu chuckled when Heba crossed his eyes to look at a a butterfly that landed on his nose while the baby sucked on his dinner.

The butterfly flew away when Atemu spoke, Heba glaring up at Atemu for scaring away the brightly colored thing on his nose.

"Now you just look cute little one." Atemu said putting his goblet down 'maybe I can close my eyes for a few seconds...' Atemu thought, struggling to keep his eyes open as Heba finished his meal taking the bottle out of his mouth making noise to his Papa.

Heba pouted and tried hitting his father, summoning his Ka monster when his father still didn't budge.

Atemu blinked as a Ka monster popped into existence "Heba did you do that?" Atemu looked down to his son in surprise taking the bottle away and burping Heba.

The Ka growled at Atemu in a reprimanding way, bouncing over so that he was beside Heba.

Atemu chuckled a bit sighing leaning back on the throne as Heba snuggled his toy and Ka falling back asleep as Atemu also closed his eyes.


	16. New Yet Old Evil

Atemu woke up with a start a few hours later when someone took Heba from his arms, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Did you fall asleep here all night again Atemu?" Yami asked blinking owlishly with a light blush on his face his belly showing greatly that Yami just wore a sheti and a wrap around his breasts.

Atemu blushed darkly as he realized it was early in the morning. "I apparently did," Atemu replied as he stood up and stretched.

"That is not good for your health why didn't you go the the lounge and rest on the cushions that are much softer then this stone throne."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping here. I was just supposed to have some wine and feed Heba before I returned to bed," Atemu replied.

"Well then I'm just going to have to take over today aren't I? Since you slept in the throne last night your confined to our chambers to get some actual sleep." Yami ordered lightly pulling Atemu along as they headed back towards their chambers.

"But I have to rule, Yami," Atemu protested, trying to stop Yami from dragging him but the pregnant hermaphrodite was surprisingly strong when he was set on something like this.

"No you can do that after you get sleep I will put you under an eight hour sleeping spell if you think I can't rule just as good as you can." Yami said his mood swing kicking in and making Atemu very cautious about his next sentence with his very moody lover.

Atemu decided he better not risk angering his lover anymore then he already had, stopping his resistance to the paler man.

"Am I really that bad at ruling?" Yami asked his anger replaced with overwhelming sadness

"No, Love. Your a great ruler but I don't want you to get stressed and hurt the baby," Atemu said, hugging Yami with one hand on the pale King's extended stomach.

Yami sighed muttering under his breath. 'If you won't sleep the easy way then I'm going to make you sleep the hard way with a eight hour spell

"I'll go to sleep once we return to our chambers, Love, but only if you cuddle with me for a little while," Atemu said with a smile, feeling in the mood for some cuddling.

"Fine ill cuddle if I can get new clothes while you're asleep," Yami said as he and Atemu entered their chambers putting Heba in the crib with a soft smile.

"Of course, Habibi," Atemu replied with a warm smile, climbing into bed and slipping under the covers as he waited for his lover.

Atemu smiled softly as he snuggled closer to Yami, gently rubbing Yami's stomach as he cuddled his partner. Yami climbed in leaning more on the pillows as he laid Atemu's head on his chest and started singing a light lullaby combing his pale fingers through Atemu's tricolored main of hair.

"Sleep," Yami said, and the spell took hold of the dozing king as he slipped into sleep. "Rest my Sun you're going to need it," Yami mumbled slipping out of Atemu's hold or at least tried.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami, making sure he didn't harm the baby but also making sure Yami couldn't leave.

"Atemu~ how am I supposed to get clothes if you're holding me like this?" Yami whined to the spell hexed sleeping Atemu.

Atemu's only response was the tightening of his arms and his nose shifting so that it rested against Yami's neck.

"You..." Yami growled out trying to get Atemu to let go of him.

Yami managed to get out from under Atemu, clutching his stomach lightly as he panted from the effort it took to escape.

"Mmm I better not go into labor because of this Atemu or you will be suffering from more than a broken finger." Yami threatened.

Atemu's only response was to pull Yami's pillow to his chest and hug the item like he had been Yami.

"I swear I'm your personal teddy bear even before we married you asked for my company to cuddle at night." Yami said

Yami looked over when he noticed movement in Heba's crib, seeing his son's Ka was awake and shifting to sit on the edge of the crib.

"Hello there Kuribow, your Heba's little partner aren't you?"

"Kuri Kuri," Kuribo replied as he bounced up and down, Yami knowing that that meant yes.

"Can you watch him for me while I go and get new clothes?" Yami asked the little puff ball he knew would protect his son with loyalty.

"Kuri Kuri," Kuribo replied as he nodded again, Yami smiling at the fluff ball.

"I'll be back soon Heba then we can spend the day ruling the kingdom while Papa sleeps." Yami chuckled placing a kiss on Heba's forehead.

Heba smiled and hugged Kuribo when the fluff ball floated down to him again.

Yami chuckled then left the room heading down to the seamstresses workroom to have some new clothes fitted and maybe pick out some spindles to weave a new blanket for the little ones coming soon

The seamstress smiled and bowed to Yami. "Good morning, Prince. How may I help you today?" she asked kindly, never haven gotten used to calling Yami a King.

"No need to be so formal with me Mai I'm still the same slave boy from the tombs that was assigned to you before Atemu took me." Yami said to his old friend as the blond haired woman nodded with a smile.

"Sorry, Yami. How have you been, Hun?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Not so good not since we last saw each other Mai," Yami said looking down rubbing his belly feeling a sharp kick to his hand. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while Mai I've had a lot on my mind lately," Yami said sitting down briefly in a chair.

"Do you want to talk about it, Hun?" Mai asked, worried about her Royal friend.

"Hasn't the word already spread to this part of the palace? You should already know of my mental state and how similar it was when I was brought from the tombs.

"Yes, I know but I also know that sometimes it's best to talk about them too," Mai replied.

"Huh when we had first found out I could have a child we were ecstatic I was happy beyond belief. My hopes dropped when I miscarried the child..." Yami started explaining telling everything from his first child to recent events.

Mai listened intently, knowing that Yami had to talk about this or it would continue to make his condition worse with each dad he kept it bottled inside.

"... And now I'm fat with children and in need of clothes badly along with spools to weave new blankets.

Mai nodded with a smile. "Alright, Hun. Let's get you measured up for some new clothes," Mai said once Yami had finished his story.

"Thank you for listening Mai... I may need to tell Atemu about the tomb soon once the children are born." Yami said eyes taking a slightly hollow and haunted look.

"No problem, Hun. Don't worry, Sweetie. The bubs will be alright this time," Mai said softly as she started measuring Yami.

"I think I may have an angry Atemu after me after we wakes from his eight hour nap.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" Mai asked.

"I used a spell on him and I am not supposed to be ruling without him." Yami said sheepishly.

Mai chuckled. "He should be getting used to things like this by now," Mai said.

"It not like I planned it, Mai. Atemu took Heba to get him feed without having to bother me and in that time he fell asleep on the throne again."

"That sounds like him," Mai said with a chuckle. "Any specific colours you want, Hun?"

"Red blue purple and a pretty aqua blue."

Mai chuckled softly and nodded. "Sure thing, Hun. Is there any specific design that you want?" Mai asked with a smile.

"What was the style the previous Queen wore? The one where it was longer in the back but shorter in the front and the spine was visible?"

"Oh, that one. I can make that for you. Do you want them made for after the baby is born as well?" Mai asked with a warm smile.

"Please I like that style and maybe a few for Atemu's and I's adult moments when we are alone if you know what I mean." Yami said with a blush

Mai chuckled. "I believe I do. Was this brought on because of your pregnancy hormones?" Mai asked, curiousness coating her voice.

"I've been horny lately, and I want to do nothing but make love with Atemu."

Mai chuckled. "That sounds understandable since you two were apart for so long," Mai said.

"I had him tied up and covered in fruit last night and that just the tip of the dune that I want to try with him."

"Wanted? I guess that means he ruined your plans," Mai said.

"He switched us around and teased me till I was overloaded and burned out before Heba woke up wanting food." Yami said blushing sitting back down as Mai worked fiddling with his wedding ring.

Mai chuckled. "He wouldn't have liked that since he didn't get to fuck you," Mai said.

"Why I said he would be after me."

Mai smiled brightly. "I guess he'll have to try again when he wakes up. Now, do you need clothes for baby Heba as well?" Mai asked.

"Yes ill go and get him."

Mai chuckled and watched the pale king leave before she went back to work on Yami's outfits.

Yami walked the halls towards his chambers feeling someone watching him from behind. Cautiously he entered his chambers smiling as Heba's form in the crib and Atemu peacefully sleeping in the bed taking hold if the bed curtains and closing them muttering a protection spell into the cloth and bed that Atemu slept in. "Okay, Heba let's go and get you some clothes." Yami said to his son picking him up.

Heba smiled and made some cute baby sounds as Yami picked him up, holding his Ka tightly.

'Why do I feel like I'm being stalked?' Yami thought walking out of the room as the eyes had returned and it felt like they were undressing him then got intensely angry as the feeling then went away as Yami walked back to Mai's workroom.

Mai looked up when Yami walked into the room, frowning when she noticed Yami's worried frown. "Is something wrong, Hun? You look worried about something," Mai said as the pregnant king walked over to her with the baby in his arms.

"I felt like I was being stalked after I left this room earlier."

"That's not nice," Mai said with an equally worried frown, gently taking baby Heba from Yami.

"The weird thing was after I got Heba the feeling changed to someone undressing me actually then got very mad when they saw Heba in my arms. I think they see Heba as a threat and that they don't know Atemu is back as it was announced he wouldn't be back for three more months."

Mai frowned. "I think you should have someone stay with you today until your husband can stay with you. I don't like what you just said. It worries me for both yours and Heba's safety," Mai said.

"I'll be okay Mai but if you insist who would be best to accompany me while I'm ruling? Yugi is on the council along with his friends the only ones I can think of who can help would be Bakura Akefia and Marik." Yami listed off as Mai handed him clothes to change into that looked like a beautiful marble blue and white design.

"Maybe Bakura. I think he would be able to protect you without getting on your nerves," Mai said. "Not Too much anyway."

"See what I mean? Huh, I have to head to the throne room soon for a meeting with the villages. I'll be back in an hour can you keep an eye on Heba in my chambers? You will need this key to get inside." Yami summoned an old looking key that changed to look like new as Mai took it putting it in her pocket.

"Sure thing, Hun. Enjoy your meeting... even though you won't," Mai said, gently scratching baby Heba's tummy.

"Oh, and if Heba whimpers while pulling on your top he is hungry, if he squirms while stinky he needs to be changed," Yami called then left the room feeling those eyes again as he walked the surprisingly silent halls towards the throne room. 'It feels way to quite usually many servants are running around this hall getting the midday meal ready. That reminds me Atemu should be walking up in an hour or two after the midday meal.' Yami absently thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami jumped when he walked into someone, looking up nervously to see who he walked into since he had been looking down.

Yami paled more at the man before him /no I don't want to see this man again the one that almost killed me in the tomb./ Yami thought taking a step back from the smirking man that grabbed Yami's arm. "So the little farm boy I wagered has become a royal? Like I'm will to believe that your time here is up runt, you have eight years of work you owe me." the Tomb Builder snorted.

"N-No!" Yami shouted. "Somebody come here fast!!!"

"No ones here besides you still have my seal on your neck marking you as my property."

"No. I'm not anyone's property and if I was I would be Atemu's. I became his the moment we exchanged vows," Yami growled.

"Not by what Aknadin and Kaleb agreed with me besides I don't see a ring on your finger meaning nor a baby to free you from me." the Tomb Builder said placing his hand on Yami's neck and activating the seal that would leave Yami just a willing shell of himself.

Yami tried to resist but he couldn't resist the spell, his eyes dulling as the spell took full affect.

"Come, Carver, time to get you back to work after I tell the council of your contract." The Tomb Builder headed to the throne room with Yami following behind him his clothes turning grey and bland while his eyes turned into a very washed out color. "Yes, Master."

Yami obediently followed his so called master but the spell didn't stop a tear from running down Yami's cheek as he was forced to be a slave once again.

The tomb builder, Ronan, smirked happily, he would finally get his prized slave back in his bed again once and for all now that the contract Kaleb and Aknadin had made was up.

Ronan came hard just by thinking of having Yami in his bed again and Yami could see the hard organ poking a tent in the other man's skirt.

"Master?" Yami asked suddenly getting pinned to the wall unable to touch the ground as Ronan's form pressed into his.

Ronan smirked. "I don't think I'll be able to wait until we get back home," Ronan growled, nipping harshly at Yami's neck.

Yami then went limp like a doll as Ronan removed Yami's clothes using his whip as a makeshift leash around Yami's neck until a angry voice bellowed out. "WHAT ARE DOING TO MY HUSBAND RONAN?!"


	17. Yami's Past

Ronan turned around to glare at the person shouting at him, surprised to see an angry Atemu glaring at him.

"What husband Pharaoh this boy is one of my slaves on loan to the palace under contract by Aknadin and Kaleb I thought I would collect him now that Kaleb and the deal are up." Ronan replied smoothly moving away from the doll-like Yami.

"Your so called contract doesn't exist as long as Yami is married to me. I am Pharaoh, what I say is law and from now on you cannot take a slave that has been taken as someone else's partner for life," Atemu growled, hearing footsteps come running towards him.

He could tell by the footsteps that Mai and Yugi were running towards him in response to the loud commotion in the halls.

"I see no ring on him and my slave seal is still embedded in his neck. I will not lose my toy again to some lovesick boy!" Ronan said pulling the whip tight as Yami reacted trying to loosen the whip around his throat.

"He has a ring but it is being refitted at the moment," Atemu replied, lying slightly so that Ronan couldn't remove the ring. "And Yami has a son to take care of," Atemu said with a smirk as Mai finally arrived beside him, Heba in her arms.

"What's going on? Why does Yami have a whip around his neck?" Yugi as worriedly when he arrived next to Mai.

Heba started crying reaching out for Yami tears falling from his eyes as Ronan covered his ears that began to bleed dripping the whip and causing the seal to stop it's magic knocking Yami out completely.

Yami fell to the floor limply, hitting his head a little too hard against the wall in the process.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted worriedly as he ran over to his brother.

"Stop that baby's damn crying woman!"

"All he wants is his mother and he will continue to cry until he is safely in Yami's arms and he knows his mother is well," Mai replied.

Atemu want over to Yami seeing blood trail down Yami's temple while Yugi tried to wake Yami up. "Yugi please go and get Isis tell her to come to my chambers. Mai, take Heba with you to my chambers please."

"Yes, Atemu," both Yugi and Mai replied as they left to do as they were told, Atemu gently picking Yami up bridal style.

"I hope you know what you have done Ronan because you just attacked a royal family member and activating a 'dead' seal on him." Atemu growled

Ronan paled when shadows surrounded him and restrained him, seeing the gentle and loving way Atemu held Yami.

"I'll make you feel better love and I'll even help remove that nasty seal on your neck." Atemu cooed softly to Yami officially in mother hen mode.

Atemu used his shadows to send Ronan to the dungeons before he carried his unconscious lover towards his chambers.

Once there he was meet with four pairs of eyes three in worry and one in innocent confusion looking for his mother.

"Ronan's in the dungeons. Isis can you check on Yami for us please?" Atemu asked as he placed his heavily pregnant lover on his bed.

"Yes do you know what happened?" Isis asked as she looked over Yami's wounds.

Atemu explained what he knew though he couldn't say what happened before he arrived because he didn't know.

"He has a concussion and the seal on his neck strips the person who wares it of free will but the person remains conscious of their actions. It's supposed to be used for prisoners when they get unruly and into fights though Ronan saw a loop hole in it."

Atemu sighed. "Thanks, Isis. Two things. Can we remove the spell and how is the baby?" Atemu asked.

"The children are fine as for the seal you have to find it's roots and detach it from there in his mind into the only fast and quick way to get rid of it."

Atemu sighed in relief to hear that the children were fine. "Thank you, Isis," Atemu said with a smile.

"Your welcome oh and you may need to restrain Yami just incase he lashes out from the seal being removed from him." Isis advised

"Okay. Thanks for the tip," Atemu replied.

Isis nodded and left closing the chamber doors behind her. Heba looked at Atemu and whined on why his mother was still asleep. "Pa..."

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise. "Did Heba just say that or am I hearing things?" Atemu asked.

"Pa... Pa... Pa..." Heba continued reaching out for Atemu tears threatening to spill from his large eyes

Atemu smiled brightly and carefully scooped Heba up, holding the boy lovingly as he gently sat on the bed beside Yami.

Heba looked between Yami and Atemu innocently "Pa... Ma..."

"Yes, Little One. I'm your Pa and Yami's your Ma," Atemu said happily.

Atemu couldn't look any happier to finally hear one of their babies talking for the first time after so many.

"I think he is wondering why Yami is asleep Atemu." Yugi deadpanned to the proud Papa rolling his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

Atemu blushed lightly but the red tinge wasn't noticeable over his tan skin. "Ma's alright, Bub. He just hit his head and now needs to sleep a little to recover," Atemu said, trying to talk simple to the baby but he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

Right at the moment Heba began to laugh and squirm as a smell came from the little child one Atemu would soon have to get used to.

Atemu sighed and stood up. "I guess the little one needs to be changed," Atemu said.

"Ill change him just get that seal removed from my brother Atemu or I will make Yami sleep with me for the next year." Yugi threatened

Atemu raised an eyebrow before he nodded and handed the baby over, going back to Yami and restraining the boy as per Isis's suggestion with his magic.

With a shaky breath, Atemu placed his hands on Yami's temples and poured his magic little by little onto Yami's body looking for the infected magic rooted within Yami's like a cancer.

Yami started tugging on the shadow made restraints so that he could free himself and stop whoever was pouring their magic into his body.

"Shush Yami its gonna be okay just hang in there." Atemu soothed as he saw Yami's eyes snap open, revealing grey mixed crimson amethyst eyes hollow of life with a glossy film staring off in seeing of Atemu as Yami started calling out in Hebrew the words to fast for Atemu to translate as he tightened his hold on his struggling lover.

"Can someone tell me what he is saying?" Atemu asked Mai and Yugi, continuing work on removing the spell.

"He is calling out for the sick man must be the seal making him call to deter anyone from removing it who is a loved one." Yugi said in a growl seeing tears fall from Yami's eyes as Yami started yelling and struggling more the grey in Yami's eyes shading in more as the seal tried to fight back and in the process mess with Yami's head.

"Will he handle this fully? Should I stop?" Atemu asked.

"Dont stop, if you do that seal, will only continue to destroy his mind until all he remembers is just his name and native tongue." came a voice from the door to reveal Mahad rushing into the room "you could have waited for me Atemu, and I would have helped you get this infection out of your lover," Mahad said

"Yugi told me to. Now get your butt over here and help me!" Atemu said to the priest, not liking to force his lover through this.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Mahad placed his hands over Yami's ears making Yami go stalk still looking like a doll as both worked to get the seal out of Yami. "Found it's rooted," Mahad said before Yami wildly thrashed about yelling in an angry tone eyes darkening even more as the actual colored faded little by little.

"Where?" Atemu asked so that he could steer his magic to Mahad's and help the priest get rid of the seal.

"Its all entangled in his mussels and nervous system thought more thick on his spine. The heart of the seal is in his head right under the lobe that holds memories and controls his eyes and its why they are turning black and losing color.

"I'll be there in a moment," Atemu said as he steered his magic to Mahad's, seeing exactly what Mahad had been talking about.

"Let's start removing it before it damages Yami anymore." Atemu said pushing his magic to the seal and seeing a vision of what Yami was doing inside his mind.

Mahad saw Atemu's eyes glaze over as the king watched the vision.

Atemu was transparent as he saw what happened that disgusted him greatly. In the center of the room was Yami but he looked no older than seven and scared 'where am I? Where's Yugi and Grandpa?' the thought echoed loud in Atemu's head from Yami with his hands held out to his sides and chained to the ceiling above utterly bare of clothing with black paint on Yami's body following the natural path of Yami's nervous system. On the floor right under Yami was a large version of the seal carved into the stone with Yami at its center point.

Atemu tried to move closer to Yami, wanting to know how his pale lover was.

"Well well well a farm runt quite a catch if I do say so myself." came a very familiar voice that came out of the shadows and was quite taller then Yami towering over the young Yami holding Yami's face "if I didn't know any better I would have mistaken you for the spoiled brat prince frolicking in the palace being a pathetic excuse for a king."

Yami whimpered and tried to pull away from the other, Atemu growling at the person being horrible to Yami.

"You want to know a little secret pet? This little seal on the floor has two functions when placed on a human, the typical one if that the person with it becomes a mindless slave with no will of their own. The second is that for every year this seal remains on you I gain two more years of life the perfect immortality as long as I can just place these seals down a person though there was a warning that if removed there would be some psychological damage but why should I care about a slave. Time to put on that seal."

"Oh no. How badly will Yami be affected once this is over?" Atemu whispered in shock and fear.

Atemu watched as the seal on the floor lit up a bright white as Yami screamed in pain the black markings bubbling and seaping into his skin as a large glob formed in Yami's hair line pushing into Yami's head forcing more black lines to grow until encircling Yami's crying eyes crying out for help and to stop the pain.

All Atemu wanted to do was free Yami at that point but he couldn't even move.

The seal then started to dim as Yami opened his now washed out eyes before passing out the seal leaving nothing on his but the mark on his neck. "Good take him to my chambers I want to personally break him before he replaces the old Carver in the tomb for that brat prince also make sure to lace his food with that herb to keep him male and the depression side effect I will not lose another to suicide." Ronan snarled at his assistant as two marked slaves took Yami down and dragged the boy somewhere.

Atemu watched his unconscious husband be dragged away, trying to follow but he still couldn't.

"Hehe if all goes well that boy will make me a prosperous man if I play my card right and turn that boy into a loyal assassin just to kill and replace that pest of a prince. On the other had he looked like a lovely bed mate I can claim with out resistance." the vision then started to fade.

Atemu's eyes uncleared and he found himself back on the bed, a headache very noticeable as a side effect from the vision.

"What happened Atemu?" Mahad asked as black marks and black ooze dripped from Yami's skin

"I saw what happened when Yami first receive the seal," Atemu replied.

"Then do you know how to remove it?" Mahad asked as another vision assaulted Atemu's eyes.

"I can't believe this!" screamed Ronan throwing stuff around the room with Yami sitting on the bed like a doll eyes still washed out while tears fell from them. "I lost a slave to a little bit of 'true love' while the seal was activated and a mage pulled it out! I can't let this happen again! Pet is you every fall in love and cause shame on your lover you are to come back to me three months after purging yourself ill fond you at the farm house I plucked you from do I make myself clear?!"

Atemu blinked. "That's not good. I have to find a way to prevent that," Atemu said softly.

That when it hit him Yami's three month trip was him subconsciously carrying out the order he didn't even remember. "Yes Master."

'i... Dont... Want... To... Run... From... My... Lover... I... Will... Let... Someone... Know... Where... I'm going if I ever carry out this... Command.' Yami thought

"I hope that means that we no longer have to worry about this," Atemu muttered as he continued to look at this scene.

"Good I don't want this seal removed from my favorite pet... And to make sure of it over placed some spies in the palace with seals also who will carry out with making sure you leave with me."

"This guy is going to be a serious problem. I'll have to ensure everyone guarding this bastard doesn't have a seal or we'll be back to square one," Atemu whispered softly.

The vision came to an end with Ronan pushing something sharp into Yami's female entrance enticing a scream.

Atemu shook his head to try and get the horrible sound of Yami's scream out of his mind before he lost his focus on his task.

"Atemu can you remove it?" Mahad asked

"I'll try and should be able to as long as I'm not sucked into another memory again," Atemu replied, setting his focus on the task.

"You should be fine."

Atemu nodded and narrowed his eyes, focusing on removing the seal from his lover for once and for all.

Atemu crashed his lips passionately against Yami's pushing all his love through to Yami's mind.

Yami's eyes widened when he felt the love forced into his mind, his mind fighting against the spell now.

Mahad took that as his cue and pulled the seal from Yami's body as a screech screamed from the black thing that came out of Yami's head its roots trying to hold on to Yami.

Atemu tried forcing more love into Yami's mind so that Yami's mind would fight even more.

/... Atemu?.../

/Yes, Habibi. It's me/ Atemu replied with love in his voice.

/... Hurting... What happened?/

/We had to remove a seal that Ronan placed. We had to protect our family/ Atemu replied softly.

/... Don't remember... Everything's fuzzy.../ Yami answered as the seal finally let go and shriveled into a rotting thing the size of an orange.

/That's alright, Habibi. I'll explain everything I know later/ Atemu said softly, pulling away from Yami with a smile.


	18. Birth and Death

Yami opened his eyes showing tired crimson amethyst orbs as he lifted his hand to cover Atemu's dark one. "Atemu why are we in your chambers?" Yami asked lowly holding Atemu's hand in his smaller one.

"It's OUR chambers and we are here because a mean man wanted to take you from me. He caused you to hit your head and pass out," Atemu said softly.

"My head is all jumbled and fuzzy Atemu, the last thing I remember clearly is I think you telling Isis 'No more' that's the last thing I remember clearly with a blanket unmoving in your arms." Yami said softly too tired to do anything else as he snuggled into Atemu smiling at the large innocent eyes near him on the other side of the bed before he slipped into sleep.

Atemu's eyes was wide from Yami's statement. "I hope this goes away but I'm not sure. Ronan said something about there being psychological damage," Atemu said softly to no one in particular.

"Ma... Ma..." Heba whined gaining Atemu's attention.

Atemu gently took Heba before carefully placing him in Yami's arms.

Heba baby talked to Yami and snuggled up to his sleeping mother yawning sleepily and following his mother into dreamland.

Atemu couldn't help but awe at the sleeping pair, thinking they looked extremely cute together like that.

Atemu kissed their heads softly and with love before slipping out of bed motioning everyone to follow him into the next room which was Yami's old room before they had married.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked curiously.

Mai and Yugi turned to Atemu once they were in the room.

"Yami might have some memory problems both from the seal and the concussion to his head," Atemu explained with a sigh whipping head around when he heard Yami screaming.

Atemu ran back into the room, afraid of what is happening to his Love.

Mahad was by a still sleeping Yami crying out from a nightmare trying to sooth the young Queen.

Atemu ran over. "What's going on?" Atemu asked worriedly, gently taking sleeping Heba from him.

"He started muttering not to take her away and then started screaming out in emotional pain," Mahad said as Atemu nodded 'i still have nightmares of Osiris taking away our daughter right from my arms.' the words echoed in his head as the physical evidence soon came to light.

"He's dreaming of the day our daughter was taken from us," Atemu said softly, gently stroking Yami's hair.

Yami seemed to calm from his screaming slowly diminishing in volume as Atemu just stroked Yami's head whispering sweet words now and then until Yami was back to a peaceful and calm sleep.

"I think this will be happening a lot more once again," Atemu said sadly. "Hopefully Heba won't be woken up too much with the nightmares."

"Maybe you should let Yami hold Heba while he is asleep this might prove to help Yami's memory recover faster over the trauma of losing two children."

Atemu nodded and handed Heba back to Yami. "You're right. I only took Heba because I was worried of what would happen during Yami's nightmare," Atemu said softly.

"If you can help Yami overcome this trauma I think it will help with his overall mental state now that seal is removed.

Atemu nodded. "I'll try my best, but I may need help," Atemu said.

"Até?" Yami asked

"Yes, Habibi. I'm here," Atemu said, smiling brightly at his lover.

"... Why am I in your bed?" Yami asked sitting up

Atemu smiled gently. "You had a nightmare. Be careful of baby Heba in your arms, Habibi. We don't want to hurt him," Atemu said, readying himself to take Heba if he had to.

"Baby?" Yami asked

"Yes. Our son and we have another on the way," Atemu replied with a smile, gently stroking Yami's extended stomach.

"But when did we plan on having more? I thought you didn't want more after the two misses we had and were looking for a woman?"

Atemu chuckled slightly nervously. "This was an accidental conception and we have no plans on getting any queens anytime soon. Heba here was a gift from the gods themselves. You made him, and they gave him life in exchange for your long hair," Atemu said with a smile, gently running his hand through Yami's still short hair.

"That makes sense... Até how much memory am I missing?"

"Quite a bit. At least a few years. That time includes good and bad memories," Atemu said softly.

Yami nodded as he tried to get up and walk a bit only to feel something wet drip down his legs.

Yugi stabilized Yami, his eyes widening when he saw fluid dropping onto the floor.

"Is that Yami's water?" Yugi asked as Mai gently took Heba encase Yami fell.

"Yes hon his water just broke meaning the kids want to out now."

"Let's get you to Isis, Yami," Atemu said, scooping Yami up bridal style before he started carrying the boy to the healing chambers encase something went wrong in the delivery.

"I don't know if I can make it there Atemu." Yami said pain lacing his voice as he held his rippling belly.

Atemu frowned. "Hold on. I'm going to run, okay?" Atemu said softly before he took off running, hoping to make it in time while shouting for Isis.

Yami just nodded groaning lowly while calmly breathing in and out like he had done before.

Atemu burst into the room. "Isis, its time now," Atemu said as he ran over to the bed, gently lying Yami down on one of the beds.

Atemu barely made it to Isis's healing chambers before he heard the cry Yami only makes when the baby's head is starting to come out.

Isis was already there once the baby was out with strong loud wailing cries coming from the child as Yami continued to cry out in pain. "There is more then one you may be getting two more before the night is over." Isis said handing the first child over to an assistant.

Atemu smiled and held Yami's hand tightly. "Are you alright, Habibi?" Atemu asked softly as he gently wiped Yami's sweaty forehead with a cool cloth.

"You're never touching me again!" Yami threatened half-heartedly as he pushed again giving off that scream once more when another wail joined in. "Its a girl. One more you highness and they will all be out." Isis said as Yami panted holding Atemu's hand even tighter threatening to break it.

"I know it hurts, Habibi. Just please, don't break my hand," Atemu said softly, gently wiping Yami's forehead again.

"That's not the only thing I'm gonna break!" Yami shouted then cried out with another echoing his cries as he flopped on the bed completely worn as his strength completely drained letting go of Atemu's hand.

Atemu smiled and gently tucked Yami's fringe behind his ear. "They're here, Love. Our babies are finally here," Atemu said happily, the brightest smile anyone has seen on his face in years.

"Good I finally had a good batch." Yami mumbled and dozed off breathing softly on the bed as Atemu looked over the three new additions to their every growing family.

Atemu carefully picked up his daughter. "The other two are boys, right?" Atemu asked since he wasn't told differently.

"Yes Atemu you now have three boys and a little girl to take care of." Isis said with a giggle imagining Atemu falling asleep on the throne at night with one of the four children in his arms. "And to think only days apart from each other."

Atemu carefully picked up his daughter. "The other two are boys, right?" Atemu asked since he wasn't told differently.

"Yeah. This truly is a miracle. We won't have much sleep for the next few weeks," Atemu said with a soft chuckle, gently playing with his daughter's fringe.

"What will you name them my King?" Isis asked

"I don't know yet. I'll have to work it out with Yami when he wakes up again," Atemu replied.

"Take your time my King you've earned it now more then ever." Isis said then left to leave the royal family to themselves and anouce the birth of the new children of the pharaoh to those waiting outside."

Atemu smiled brightly at his two newborn sons, gently rubbing one's cheek.

The blue eyed and golden fuzzed boy reached up and grasped his tanned finger in his little hand.

Atemu chuckled when the baby started to suck on his finger. "Are you little guys hungry?" Atemu asked softly.

"My King." a voice called behind him as he turned to see a girl holding four baby bottles with warm milk just as Yugi and Heba came into the room.

"Perfect timing. Um... how are we going to feed four babies and hold their bottles at the same time?" Atemu asked.

"Cant you use magic to levitate the bottles while he hold the children?" Yugi asked

Atemu blinked and blushed lightly. "Yeah, I can. Why didn't I think of that? I feel bad for Yami if he decides he wants to breast feed them," Atemu said as he gently picked up the boy that had been sucking on his finger.

Yugi rolled his eyes and took the other baby this one with brown eyes and peach colored fuzz that would darken later on into a brunette color. "You need some major sleep if your can't think of that."

"Hmmm... maybe a bit," Atemu said as he levitated two bottles over to him and made the bottles turn so that the babies could eat.

Yugi mimicked the action smiling as Heba cooed and started to suckle holding the bottle while the other baby in his arms just ate the milk.

Atemu smiled. "Aren't they just cutest?" Atemu said softly.

"They are you and Yami must be very happy and proud." Yugi said looking over to Yami sleeping away in the bed "how did a kite get in here?" Yugi asked surprised to find the little bird perched by Yami's bed.

Atemu frowned and turned to look. "I don't know. Should we shoo it away?" Atemu muttered.

Yugi shook his head yawning suddenly tired though Atemu was unaffected as the bird came over and perched itself on Atemu's head looking at the children. -I congratulate you on your children little King.-

"Thanks. Who are you?" Atemu asked, shaking his head in an attempt to remove the bird from his head.

-the goddess Isis and the one of four to help give your lover the ability to birth properly.- Isis said the kite flew to the ground and changed into her goddess form making Atemu's eyes widen slightly and kneel to the goddess

"F-Forgive me for asking if I should 'shoo' you..." Atemu stuttered nervously, being careful of the children in his arms as he bowed even more forward.

-many do not see my bird form often Little King now stand those children can't eat if their food is tilted away. I have see rather pressing news for you and your husband before I leave.-

"Thank you, Ma'am. May I ask what the news is?" Atemu asked softly.

Atemu stood, shifting the bottles with his magic so that the children can feed better.

-your children are blessed to live long lives much longer then a mortals life should. Many of the other gods are calling for retribution of a soul one of pure light that would be reborn later on when the world is nearing dark times again. There is only one soul I'm all of Egypt that is that pure.- Isis said looking toward the bed with Yami sleeping soundly.

Atemu's eyes softened. "Please don't tell me that you are going to take Yami from me," Atemu whispered just loud enough for Isis to hear.

-I am sorry but the Prince has only a year to live and see his family grow before he should pass in his sleep... It's all the time I can give you this time but there is a catch to this.-

"W-What is the catch?" Atemu asked, stuttering slightly.

-I can make it so you are reborn with your memories intact two years before the Prince is reborn though you will not see the prince until later on in life when his thoughts turn dark.-

Atemu sighed. "I suppose that is our only option so I'll take it," Atemu said softly as he looked at the two babies in his arms, a tear running down his cheek while more pooled in his eyes.

-dont worry your children will live long enough to find you both again and live out the lives your were meant to have lived without another god's tampering.- Isis turned back into a Kite then flew off leaving Atemu to his thoughts.

Atemu walked over to Yami and sat beside his lover. "We'll have to make the best of our time left in this life," Atemu said softly.

Time skip the day before time limit.

"Atemu where are you taking me?" Yami laughed his eyes blindfolded as Atemu was pulling his lover to show him something smiling at the joy Yami was showing happy that this past year had been nothing but pure bliss to his lover and he had made every minute count.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Atemu said with a chuckle.

"Até! Must you always surprise me this way?" Yami asked hearing the rushing water of the Nile.

"Admit it though, you love it," Atemu said with a bright smile, gently squeezing Yami's hand.

Yami heard the sound of wooden boards under his feet as they walked giving a shout of laughter as Atemu threw him gently over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Why am I over your shoulder?" Yami asked once his laughter died down, drawing gently patterns on Atemu's back.

"Hehe, all will be revealed once we are there love."

Yami pouted as he let himself hang over Atemu's shoulder with his head down, gently kissing Atemu's back.

Yami was then placed down on some pillows hearing the river's calming waves and a calming breeze on his face. "Are you ready to see this Yami?"

"Absolutely. I want to see," Yami said excitedly as he clapped his hands.

Atemu undid the blindfold and let Yami see that they were sailing down the Nile in a beautiful boat with rose petals and rose vines decorating the spot they sat at.

"Wow," Yami gushed as he looked around. "This is beautiful. What is the special occasion?"

"Tomorrow is the triplet's birthday that you have been stressing about. I wanted to take you away from it and help you release the stress you've been going through." Atemu said though Yami felt something else was missing from Atemu's explanation

"I know it's their birthday but what aren't you telling me. You know you can't keep secrets from me. Don't make me dig through your thoughts to find out," Yami said, narrowing his eyes at his weirdly acting husband.

"Nothing is missing Yami nothing." Atemu said

Yami snorted. "That's bull. I know your not telling me about something but I don't know WHAT your hiding," Yami said.

Yami grabbed hold of Atemu's hand pulling the king into a kiss invading Atemu's mind to find out what Atemu was hiding from him as a memory replayed in his head the night the triplets were born with the words haunting his lover. 'This is why he has tried so hard to see me happy the past year because I won't be here after the moon sets tonight. Tears streamed down Yami's face as he let go of Atemu looking at the King who also had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Love," Atemu whispered as he broke down into tears, hugging Yami tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Atemu?" Yami asked combing his fingers through Atemu's hair.

"I-I didn't want to r-ruin our time l-left. I couldn't s-stand the thought of s-seeing you upset because of this," Atemu stuttered as he cried.

"You should have told me from the beginning... But I'm happy and content there are no other secrets between us all I ask is one more night of love and for my body to be buried with roses that will grow and thrive in darkness until you join me." Yami requested.

Atemu smiled softly through the tears. "I promise to carry out your wishes," Atemu said, gently wiping his tears away.

"And you better not forget it." Yami said kissing Atemu softly on the lips.

Atemu happily kissed back, trying to relay all of his love through the kiss.

The two then spent the rest of the evening and most of the night making love and cuddling until Yami just felt too weak to do anymore as they finally settled with Yami shivering slightly cuddling into Atemu. "I love you Atemu more than anything." Yami stated pure love in his voice and his mind.

"And I love you with all my heart and soul. I'll never love another because all my love belongs to you," Atemu said softly, gently kissing Yami's forehead.

Yami smiled softly shivering more as his lips turned a slight blue and his breathing became more shallow.

A tear slipped down Atemu's cheek. "I loved you, Baby. Never forget that. I hope you sleep well," Atemu whispered though he knew the end was near.

Yami raised a hand and whipped the tear from his lover's face smiling even though he was so tired and just wanted to sleep. "I know Atemu I know... Sing to me?" Yami asked laying his head on Atemu's chest right over his husband's heart.

"Okay, Love," Atemu said softly before he stared to sing, gently stroking Yami's hair.

Yami smiled sleepily yawning once more then slipping into blackness of sleep his breathing slowing little by little as Atemu came to the end of his song did Yami's chest still and his weak heart finally laid to rest.

Atemu kissed his husband one last time as tears fell down his cheeks, holding his lover tightly


	19. Present Day

"Let me go! Let me go!" called out a light voice struggling to get out of a boy's hold on her wrists while the other boys tried to pin her wildly kicking legs.

"No. Where's the fun in just letting you go?" the boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Cause I don't have the so-called money I owe you for the lousy guard service you tried to pull on me. I'm pregnant, not stupid Ushio I think I would know the difference between living in an orphanage most of my life." called out the fifteen-year-old girl 'please don't have a knife please don't have a knife.'

Ushio smirked and pulled out the knife the girl was dreading, running the cold blade down her cheek.

"Really now Yamiko you have to do this the hard way? Strip her boys I want nothing but essentials on her." Ushio called making Yamiko's crimson amethyst eyes shrink in fear as she struggled more to get away.

"N-N-No!!! Leave me alone!" Yamiko screamed as she tried to kick the men away.

"No one can hear or help you bitch. Time to pay up to stay in this school what's this the sixth one you've transferred to in the last few years? Your records in the school are pretty vague on why you keep transferring maybe we can get you spill the beans while you wither under one of us like the prostitute you are." Ushio proclaimed once Yamiko was bare of everything but her blouse bra and panties.

"P-Please don't do h-hurt me. I don't w-want this," Yamiko whispered as tears of fear ran down her cheeks, praying with all her heart that someone would come and save her.

"Ushio!" a dark baritone voice bellowed down the alleyway one that sparked fear in Ushio's heart. "Boss you said the Pharaoh wouldn't get in our way! Sorry but I'm ditching if he is coming every man for himself." called one of the cowering grunts dropping Yamiko on the ground as she hastily pulled her blouse shut backing up to the wall with the knife pointed towards her.

"Come any closer and she'll suffer because of it," Ushio growled as he glared at the Pharaoh, trying to mask his fear.

Ushio grabbed Yami and hid behind her while holding the knife to her throat.

"You really want to test my patients by using this girl as a human shield? You're a dead man Ushio and a pathetic excuse for a human being." the Pharaoh snarled out camping out of the shadows his ruby eyes glaring at the cowering Ushio as Yami kicked behind her hard hitting Ushio right between the legs.

Ushio screamed and released the girl to grab his jewels, the blade that was against Yami's neck cutting her skin but she ignored it as she ran away from the bully.

Yamiko hid behind the obviously older student pressing her face into his back while wrapping her arms around his chest shedding frightened and scared tears though deep in her heart she felt safe being near this male than any other she had tried to get along with including male teachers.

The Pharaoh smiled slightly at the arms around his chest but he suppressed that quickly to glare at Ushio.

"You have until the count of five to scram before I take you as my newest challenger and you do know what happened to the last guy I faced? Humiliated and expelled for selling drugs on the school property and I have everything I need right here on this camera. So what will it be? Runaway or face me in a little game?" the Pharaoh questioned smirking holding up the video camera.

"One," Atemu started counting.

Ushio paled when he saw the camera.

"Two..."

And he saw Ushio cower and run while more weight pressed into his back with light snores coming from the person behind him.

He chuckled softly and carefully turned around, gently picking Yamiko up bridal style before he left to return to his house.

"I'm never letting you go again, Habibi," Atemu whispered into Yamiko's ear using a bit of his magic to form new clothes on the girl before him choosing simple black pants and soft blue shirt with hearts decorating it. On Yamiko's feet, a pair of black flats were all Atemu needed to make Yamiko look suitable as he floated Yamiko's backpack and purse to his side sending it home in a snap. 'Magic really comes in handy at times like these.' Atemu thought as he carried Yamiko down the streets of Dimino.

He was a little worried at the blood trailing slowly down Yami's neck from where the blade had cut her but he decided to look at it later when he was home and could properly treat the wound.

Yamiko stirred a bit later waking up on something soft instead of hard and lumpy.

She opened her eyes to see someone sitting beside her on the bed, Atemu asleep with an open book on his lap.

Yamiko sat up blushing a bit as seeing she was dressed in a nightgown made for pregnant girls.

Yamiko noticed that something felt weird around her neck, gently touching her neck and feeling a bandage wrapped around it.

'Thats right Ushio managed to cut me before I hid behind um... I actually don't know his name.' Yamiko thought looking to her saviour even though he was labeled the bad boy of his grade.'

Yamiko placed a hand over her mouth as she looked around for the bathroom, suddenly feeling very sick.

She found a bucket conveniently placed by the bed grabbed it and started to puke up her lunch feeling a hand hold back her hair and the other rub her back making a content and fluttering feeling spread in her chest.

"S-Sorry to wake you," Yamiko said softly between bouts of sickness.

"I don't mind its natural though I'm wondering why you're throwing up in the evening and not in the early morning," Atemu responded.

Yamiko chuckled softly. "Morning sickness doesn't have to be in the morning," Yamiko said in amusement.

Atemu just chuckled wrapping his arms around Yamiko who blushed and felt rather safe and content in those arms. /i can get used to these so different then anything I've felt before./ Yamiko thought

Atemu smiled softly at her. "You'll get used to all of this in time," Atemu whispered before he added. "How far along are you, Yami?"

"Five months." Yamiko responded honestly raising a brow at the shortened name.

Atemu nodded slightly. "Have they started kicking yet?" Atemu asked softly as he gently placed a hand on Yami's stomach.

Atemu got the answer he needed when a kick hit his hand softly followed by another.

He smiled brightly. "Have you had any appointments to check on the baby?" Atemu asked, curious to see how the baby was doing.

"I... I haven't seen a doctor yet. No money to pay for an appointment with all the bills I have to pay and just no time with the jobs I work." Yamiko answered

Atemu sighed. "Alright. I'll arrange an appointment to check on the baby," Atemu said. "And I don't want to hear any objections from you. This is important."

"How? How do I know I can trust you and not think you're going to take advantage of me like the last person who 'saved' me from bullies?" Yamiko demanded his mood turning angry and defensive towards this practical stranger.

Atemu smiled sadly, his heart breaking a little since Yamiko apparently didn't remember him.

"I am not like the bullies and have been waiting for your return for so long," Atemu said, second-guessing whether he should have said the last part the moment it left his lips.

"Then tell thy name to We Living Horus." Yamiko said it slipping from her mouth rolling off her tongue like second nature.

Atemu smiled as he realized Yamiko had Yami's knowledge but she didn't know it.

"My name is Atemu," Atemu replied with a bright smile.

Yamiko then scrunched her face up raising her brow. "Atemu? Where have I heard that name before? And why do I think games when I hear it?" Yamiko asked herself yawning while her belly growled out for food. /oh hush you, you can wait a few more hours to grumble for food when I get paid tonight after work at the shipping center./

Atemu smiled. "Hopefully you'll remember why soon. Now, are you craving anything in particular or do you just want something to eat?" Atemu asked.

"Both I haven't eaten since Sunday morning and it's what Wednesday afternoon? I've been eating crackers with cheese every now and again."

"What are you craving most right now?" Atemu asked, gently stroking Yamiko's stomach.

"Mmmm... Cake and apple pie." Yami said

Atemu chuckled softly. "Do you want to come with me down to the bakery to get your food and some bread for later?" Atemu asked.

"No thank you... Tired... Zzzz..." Yamiko nodded off to the stroking on her belly snoring softly as she laid on Atemu her hand holding his shirt in reflex not wanting him to leave anytime soon /... Heba... Ma is... Here.../ Yamiko's mind whispered as Atemu kissed Yamiko's forehead smiling softly.

"Sleep, Habibi," Atemu said as he gently laid down, deciding to go and get the requested food later.

A couple of hours later Yamiko woke from her nap hearing her cell phone going off as she looked for the closest clock.

Yamiko yawned and grabbed her phone, seeing who was ringing her and the time at once.

She paled when she saw it was her boss for the factory she worked at and that she was an hour late. Answering the call, she held the phone away as loud curse filled shouts rung in her ear. "Yes, sir I'm sorry I'll be there soon." More yelling and then low whisper yells as she paled even more. "But I need that pay check in full you can't do that." Yamiko argued tears starting to burn in her eyes as the man yelled even more at her with some very degrading words until the phone was taken away from her and she was looking at fiery ruby eyes.

"You talk to her like that again and you'll be dealing with me. We will be there soon to pick up her paycheck. You better have it ready," Atemu growled into the phone before he hung up.

Atemu's eyes widened. "That is quite a large amount to do in your condition. That has to change. From now on you'll work for me and only me a few hours after homework is finished," Atemu said.

Yamiko raised a brow about to argue with him then her belly rumbled. "Huh first of all I had to do a lot more when I turned ten this is nothing compared to the jobs I had to do for Miss Manzaki who seems to hate me and was always drunk." Yamiko said yawning again rubbing her eyes along with the make up that kept the bags under her eyes hidden.

"Fine you... Yawn... Win Até." Yami mumbled getting up and blushing when she realized she had no clothes. "You wouldn't happen to have spare clothes would you?"

Atemu shrugged. "Let's see if mum has any clothes here that will fit you. If not you could probably fit some of my smaller clothes," Atemu replied.

"Okay..." Yamiko answered stiffly wondering if Atemu's mother would be anything like Ms. Mazaki.

"My mother is great. She is a wonderful woman," Atemu said with a smile, sensing Yami's worry.

Yamiko nodded as Atemu took her hand and took her to another room where his mother was reading a book looking amused

"What's so amusing?" Atemu asked his mother, raising an eyebrow.

"This story now what do you want to ask me Atemu? Or is she the one?" Amara asked putting down the book and smiling at the shyly blushing Yami.

"Yes, she is and I wanted to ask if you have any clothes that may fit her. She doesn't have any here," Atemu replied.

"I do what color you want honey?" Amara asked smiling glad the gods had let both her and her husband remember their past as well or Atemu would be pretty much going insane at this point.

Yamiko blushed. "I don't know. What do you have?" Yamiko asked shyly.

"I have many colors Yami but I will need to k ow wich ones you will like first." Amara stated with a chuckle.

Yamiko's blush darkened. "Maybe the cream, blue and pink ones," Yamiko replied.

Atemu chuckled then only for his mother to give him a look. "Your Father wishes to see you Atemu why don't you get going while I help Yamiko dress." Atemu nodded a light bluss on his face as he scampered to his Father's office knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come on in," Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu did as he was told and sat down in the chair across from his father as he waited for the man to talk.

Aknamkanon nodded his head "do we know what she does for a living or where she lives? From what I understand the last time I saw Yami he was just a scared and frightened boy that worked with the seamstress before you asked him as your playmate."

"She works in one of our factories and as a secretary work under Joey. Her name is Yamiko," Atemu replied.

"Ah here we go, Yamiko Black seems her work in the factory has declined quite a bit but I can see they haven't even listed the reasons why or the fact she needs breaks. She seemed to be also under paid and only given half her pay checks. Someone there is cheating her out of her actual pay. As for her work under Joey she seems to excel at it at the same time Joey has also made significant changes but only at night. I wonder..."

Atemu looked at the screen with a frown. "What's going on here?" Atemu asked.

Yamiko then walked in after knocking sitting down in the pointed chair looking between Atemu the screen and Aknamkanon who then started to speak.

"Yamiko do you know how much your supposed to be paid for your work in the factory?" Aknamkanon asked while Yamiko nodded once. "I do though I'm working to pay off debts Ms. Manzaki owes to the man in charge of the department Mr. Stone." Yamiko said.

"Yami you live in a foster home with other children?" Atemu asked making Yamiko nod. "Are they treated the same as how you are being treated by their Mrs Manzaki?"

"Not that I know of then again the triplets usually just keep me company and help me sleep we are scheduled to get a set of twins... Yugina and Heba..."

"Yamiko I think it would be best if you and the other children are to live here with my wife and son where you can be properly looked after and cared for without having to pay back depts." Aknamkanon purposed looking to Atemu who nodded in understanding. "Can you show me to the house Yami?"

"Yes but can I ask you something first?"

"What is it Yami?"

"Why do you keep calling me Yami? My name is Yamiko."

"Force of habit I guess I automatically make nicknames for people I grow close to." Atemu fibbed seeing Yami contemplating this.

"No I like it, it sounds better then Yamiko anyway." Yami said.

"Im glad you like it Yami." Atemu offered up his arm to the girl letting take his arm as they continued walking down the hall.

Yami blushed smiling "Thank you for doing this even though you didn't have to." Yami said laying her head on Atemu's shoulder while threading her fingers together with Atemu's.

"Its the least I can do for you." Atemu answered.

Soon they were down by the front doors with Atemu in front as Yami tripped on the steps and crashed into Atemu landing on top of him with their lips centimeters apart from on another Yami blushing as she attempted to move only for Atemu to move at the same time and lock lips with the girl on top of him causing a magical shock wave and the faint glow of the royal crest to glow on Yami's forehead.

Yami then broke the kiss and tears fell from his eyes "Atemu..."

The End

For now...


End file.
